


That's My Good Boy

by sin_stories (from_those_fandoms)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO MUCH FLUFF, and out of his headspace, but - Freeform, but it's mostly about kyun, caregiver!kihyun, changki, give him all the kisses and hugs, honestly this is mostly fluff, kihyun and i will cut you if you talk shit, kyun is a smol cute sweet baby, kyun will basically be written as a cheeky brat, little kyun taking part in sexual things WILL be implied, little!changkyun, littlespace, might get heavier later on tho, please, probably, the rest do shit only in the second half oops, there will be THREE littles in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_those_fandoms/pseuds/sin_stories
Summary: So, Changkyun is a Little.He hasn't told anyone, and he doesn't plan to. That hasn't stopped him from calling Kihyun his Daddy though. Changkyun's heart does sting occasionally, when he thinks too much about how it will never be true and how everyone will hate him if they find out. But! This is all just for fun and maybe a bit of attention. Only maybe. There is no harm in it if no one actually knows. Right? Right...That is, until one day when Changkyun is in his headspace, which he usually is when he has the dorm to himself. This time, though, Kihyun comes back earlier than planned.





	1. Secrets Untold

**Author's Note:**

> From my own prompt tweet thing:
> 
> https://twitter.com/softbot_sin/status/1007322888456683520
> 
>  
> 
> I was tired of having like almost no little fics in this fandom so I just went and wrote one. If you dont know what Littlespace is go and educate yourself (google is a wonderful thing or you can ask me if you want idk) or maybe just dont read this or read it with a really open mind. It's really up to you, but just dont fucking talk shit. And if you know that you dont like it, dont read lmao.
> 
> Also, most items?? will have links (hopefully) so you'll know what they look like while reading!!
> 
> Anyway, this is my FIRST fic so yeah be nice or I'll cry. Have fun!

“Daddy!”

Kihyun groans upon hearing the shout.

“Changkyun,” he starts, putting down the pot that contains their dinner onto the counter, turning to face the entrance of the kitchen, “When will you stop calling me that? Doesn't it get tiring, keeping this up?”

Changkyun shakes his head, “Nope!” he says cheerily, popping the P, as he comes inside to stand by the kitchen island.

But there it is, that sad flicker in the younger’s eyes before it disappears. It happens every single time Kihyun brings up stopping this 'Thing'.

He doesn't ask about it though, he never does.

Kihyun sighs under his breath. He questions Changkyun on why he was called as he gets everything out to set up the dining table with. He doesn't get an answer for a bit and turns back towards Changkyun, opening his mouth to repeat his question only for the other to hurriedly speak up.

“Can I help?” Changkyun asks.

Kihyun takes a moment to process the question, still doesn't understand what the younger would want to help with since the cooking was all done, so blurts out a confused, “What?”

Changkyun lifts his head up from staring at a crack on the tiled floor to somewhere slightly left of Kihyun’s face.

“To set up the table," he glances at Kihyun, "Can Kku- can I help? Can I help you set up the table? Please..?” Changkyun asks hopefully, his fingers fidgeting with the long sleeves of his hoodie.

“Um, sure?” Kihyun agrees, slightly perplexed.

“I’ve taken out everyone’s stuff. So, er, you can just put it all in their place, if you want.”

Changkyun nods his head a few times before he moves to collect all the utensils and goes to the living room to start placing them around the dining table accordingly.

After observing him from inside the kitchen for a while, Kihyun shrugs and starts cleaning up.

See, this is one of the few other things that turned up with the whole ‘calling Kihyun “Daddy” situation’. Their youngest has suddenly been spending lesser time alone and more time in their dorm. His behaviour has not changed, per se, but more, like, his affectionate and clingy side has been ‘intensified’ is how Kihyun would put it.

Changkyun hasn't been slacking off on work or anything, in fact, he has been looking more and more frustrated whenever he comes home from his studio, muttering about something or another not being ideal enough.

He would lock himself in his room for a bit, come out to use the shower and then roam around the dorm looking for Kihyun to cling to. If Kihyun isn't available, because of vocal lessons or what not, he heads off to find someone else.

This routine has resulted in Kihyun having a puppy-like shadow following him around; Hyunwoo having to read children stories or create impromptu ones at random times of the day to a sleepy pile of blankets; Minhyuk having an audience when he games or having said audience pestering him to play; Hyungwon having a dead weight on him when he naps; Hoseok having someone on his lap playing simple games, that were never on his tablet days ago, while he works in his studio; and Jooheon having someone giggling on his back while he does push ups for his latest workout.

This has been going on for almost a month now and everyone has just gotten used to having the youngest around more often. Maybe the group’s baby just wants company. Since no one is complaining, there hasn't been questions that were too prying, luckily for Changkyun.

These past two weeks, however, something else popped up.

Changkyun has started to willingly offer his help whenever he comes back. For even the simplest of things, he would expectantly enquire if his help was needed. And not just to Kihyun, to the pleasant surprise of the rest seeing as it is quite obvious who gets the most attention from their youngest.

Furthermore, every time he is done, he waits for praise. And he would craftily talk his way into getting one if he doesn't get any immediately. Everyone is willing to coddle Changkyun, so he gets what he wants easily enough in the end. They all just go along with it, having no idea as to why it makes the younger so happy.

Take now, for example, the table has been set and Kihyun feels a tug at the back of his shirt.

“I done it! Daddy, look!!” Changkyun exclaims, all proud, making the other face his handiwork.

Kihyun smiles, “Good job! Thank you,” he says, ruffling the mass of light brown hair.

They have all figured out that physical affection accompanying their words always works best for praise.

The younger beams, teeth showing and eyes sparkling, and runs off to call the others for dinner.

 _This really isn't all that bad, but I wish he would just tell us what’s up_ , Kihyun thinks to himself as he carries their dinner out and places it in the middle of the table, sitting down to wait for the rest to join him.

He might have an idea though.

 

* * *

 

Changkyun is going to do it.

He has been so stressed lately. The fact that he was having trouble with writing his lyrics was the main cause of this. All he had to do was write down the last few lines and maybe tweak it a bit. Usually, Changkyun is the type that has no problem with this last part, since he would already have a clear idea of what he wants when nearing the end of the process.

But this time, he had trouble focusing and getting his words out correctly on print or on paper because a certain headspace kept tormenting him, leaking into his everyday life. Changkyun hasn’t had to deal with it this badly in ages, he tries to regularly take care of it to prevent this exact situation from happening but he has not had any free time these past few months. So, all of this just made him more stressed out, even after his submission, because it would not stop trying to crawl out.

That is, until now.

They have a few days off and today is the first day.

Everyone will be out basking in the freedom and Changkyun will have the dorm all to himself.

Alone.

Away from judging eyes.

And he is going to do it.

He watches as the other six leave the confines of the dorm after breakfast. The yells for him to take care and use his time to finally rest up properly before they all meet again to have dinner at home makes him smile as he waves goodbye.

Once the door closes behind the last member, locking shut, Changkyun squeals to himself before running off to his room to get out his hidden boxes that he keeps just for days like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...


	2. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Kihyun comes home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blanket is actually not that big okay I repeat it is NOT that big!! Pls imagine it as only Slightly bigger than normal.
> 
> That is all. Have fun!

“I am going to _murder_ Yoongi the next time I see him, fucking prick,” Kihyun fumes as he walks home.

“Breaking up our nice early lunch to go and take care of his little baby. HIS ‘LITTLE BABY’!! HE ACTUALLY SAID THAT, CAN YOU BELIEVE!” Kihyun complains to no one as he throws up his hands in mock frustration, a smile creeping onto his lips.

He hums to himself. _Hey, at least before rushing off to Jimin he bothered to drop me off... Two streets away._

A short chuckle escapes him, “Whipped idiot."

He punches in the passcode to enter the dorm. _I should text Yoongi and ask if he is already with Jimin. Gotta know if the little bub likes his gift_ , Kihyun muses.

 _Who knew a[Chopper onesie](http://m.sosamsara.com/image/cache/catalog/10.251/6%20\(3\)-500x750.jpg) would be such a bitch to find_ , he opens the door with that thought.

 _What. The. Fuck._ is his next one.

“What the-” he verbally trails off, the door’s lock softly clicking shut behind him as he takes everything in.

The place is a mess.

Okay, not really. But, it is _messy_.

Drawings and unused papers, all over the coffee table and floor, crayons scattered around them; palm-sized plastic dinos and dolls take up the sofa; sparkly hair clips and colourful hair ties sit in a small pile on the table that is home to their gaming system.

Searching eyes land on the creator of the mess, happily running around the furniture. Explosion noises coming from his mouth as he crashes a [wolf plushie](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/db/f6/7a/dbf67a32f54c6b1721bf733f28808d4e.jpg) against his empty hand, that is meant to be some sort of monster, making them fight.

Changkyun, blissfully unaware of someone silently watching him from the door, is practically drowning in a huge [baby blue sweater](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7b/2d/73/7b2d7360714859ae116c7d669c473755.jpg) with white bunnies all over it, a pair of [white shorts](http://demandware.edgesuite.net/sits_pod39/dw/image/v2/AAOU_PRD/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-master-catalog/default/dw4e97bdd7/zoom/7A7/7A7515_1030_4.jpg?sw=450&sh=450) can be seen peeking out from underneath. Finishing his look is a soft looking [blanket](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-FD-3F-rBVaJFg_7MaALmyZAAK9FVkuPWU002.jpg/high-density-super-soft-flannel-blanket-to.jpg) around his neck, acting as his cape.

Kihyun spots something else. A blue [pacifier](http://cdn7.bigcommerce.com/s-lljymxnoh7/images/stencil/1280x1280/products/535/1203/Puppy__88241.1499490467.jpg) clipped onto the front of the younger’s sweater, hanging from a [strap](https://s.s-bol.com/imgbase0/imagebase3/extralarge/FC/6/3/7/3/9200000081123736.jpg) covered in stars. Only then did things finally start to connect in his head.

The outfit.

The playthings.

The reason the younger stays back alone often.

The reason for the change around the dorm lately.

The reason that he had a hunch about, but was never really sure of.

And the reason?

Changkyun is like Jimin.

The very Jimin that Yoongi hurried back to take care of when he got a phone call halfway through their lunch and a giggly “Daddy!! Hi~” was what greeted him. Jimin who is probably running around right now in the onesie Kihyun got him.

Jimin, who is a Little.

Changkyun, like Jimin, is a Little and currently in Littlespace right now.

 _Fuck_ , Kihyun’s brain supplies. _I’m suddenly so glad Yoongi cut off lunch so it’s me that finds Changkyunnie like this and not the others._

He properly enters the dorm to approach the younger. Only to stop again a few meters away from Changkyun, who has finally spotted him, making them both freeze.

The Little frowns slightly in confusion, letting his hands drop to his sides as he moves to fully face Kihyun. A very scared and conflicted "D-daddy?" gets directed at him.

Kihyun starts towards him again, slower this time, and with a soft voice, so as to not scare the other out of his headspace, he starts talking.

“Hi, Sweetheart. What are you playing? I just came-”

“Daddy, why you here?” cutting him off, Changkyun tilts his head.

“Why- ” he shifts his eyes away, frown deepening as more and more things didn't add up in his head.

“Why Kkung not alone? Daddy out. No- not be wif Kkung. No one b-be wif Kkung! So why- why you-...??”

Kihyun sees the panic in the Little’s eyes, causing them to tear up, and rushes forward.

“Hey, hey! None of that, okay?” Kihyun cups Changkyun's face, wiping the tears away as his own heart squeezes.

“Daddy is so very sorry you had to be all alone, but I’m back now, okay? Oh, Sweetheart, I didn’t know. Why didn't you tell any of us?”

“T-tell?”

“Yes. Why didn't you tell any of us that you are Little? I would have stayed home to take care of you if I’d known! I kind of had a guess, but wasn't sure. Oh God. What if something had happened to you??!”

Kihyun makes a distressed sound and focuses his worried eyes, that had been frantically checking Changkyun’s body for something wrong, back to the other’s face.

“Y-you know.”

It was a statement. A troubled sounding statement, but a statement nonetheless.

Kihyun could see the struggle going on behind the Little's eyes about staying or leaving the headspace to deal with this situation.

But, by the way Changkyun was hugging his wolf to his chest, it was clear what he preferred. Kihyun, wanting Changkyun to know that he doesn't mind talking to him while Little, gently guides him to the sofa. He clears it by pushing the mess of toys onto the floor before sitting down and promptly pulling Changkyun down onto his lap.

Noticing that he is now straddling Kihyun and that there are hands holding him loosely around his waist, the Little blushes and squeaks before he ducks his face to hide it behind his wolf stuffie. Kihyun coos at him, bringing a hand up to lightly ruffle the head of brown that peeks out. This causes a squeal and said head to fall forward, face still covered in the grey and white fur of the stuffie, to hide more aggressively against the junction between Kihyun’s neck and right shoulder.

Kihyun laughs as the blanket covered in stars, that had previously been resting against Changkyun’s back, billows out behind him from the sudden movement, almost slipping from its loose knot. It flops to the side, partially covering the both of them.

Sadly, Kihyun couldn't bask in Changkyun’s cuteness at the moment, since they have something that needs to be talked about. He tugs the navy blue blanket out of its knot and off them, haphazardly throwing it onto the back of the sofa. Then, he lightly tugs at one of the hands holding up the stuffie.

“Changkyunnie, you can stay Little if you want. But I want to talk, so can you come out of there for a bit?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No! N-no wanna talk,” comes the muffled reply, followed by a huff.

Kihyun sighs, “Can Daddy, at least, ask you some things and you answer?”

Another huff.

“Good babies don't huff, they answer properly with their words. Now, will you be good and answer to questions that I have? I’ll only ask a few for now, okay?”

“...M’kay”

The stuffie gets brought down to their laps. The face, however, remains hidden from view, now buried in Kihyun’s neck.

“Good boy. Thank you.”

A hitch of breath is felt, more than heard, by Kihyun. With a small smile tugging at his lips, he tightens his hold around Changkyun’s waist.

“So, is this why you wanted to stay at home alone?” Kihyun asks.

“Y-yeah..”

“I’m going to guess that it’s also the reason for your behaviour lately." Kihyun hums, as if in thought, “I _would_ ask if it was something that you’ve found out about recently. But, the _huge_ mess staring back at me could not have been something that you gathered up within a few weeks. Am I right, Bub?”

Changkyun sits up, giggling as he looks back over his shoulder at the so called ‘huge mess’ he had made, “Mhm, been long.”

“Well, how long has my little boy been Little and collecting his small army of toys without me knowing?”

Whining and blushing hard at being called Kihyun’s, Changkyun stares off to the side and stutters out, “E-er, f-few um… ye-years?”

 _Fuck. I am so fucking glad Yoongi got that call. Shit, years… YEARS!! If I didn't come back early today he would still- Fuck._ Kihyun knew his face was mirroring the worry rapidly accumulating in his head.

“Poor baby,” he breathes out, bringing his hands up to cup the younger’s heated face.

“Changkyun, why didn't you tell anyone? I know some Littles don't have or want Caregivers but, Sweetheart, you’re an idol. It’s totally fine if this is how you cope with stress and all that. But, you could slip while in public and nobody would have been there to spot it and help you. Because we wouldn't even have known to look for something to spot!! Oh my fu-! You could have been in trouble, and we wouldn't have known... I want to know why none of us were told about this.”

Kihyun’s face hardens as he stares at Changkyun between his palms, demanding an answer.

“W-was... was s-sc-scawd,” Changkyun sniffles, eyes brimming with tears.

Realizing that his speech has gotten worse from suddenly being upset, the Little squeezes his stuffie close to his body.

Then, he starts to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like,,, dont hate me?


	3. Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun gets Changkyun to stop crying and they cuddle and talk. Some other Things™ come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be replying to every comment because it ups my stats or some shit which is really dumb so i’ll only reply to answer questions and such i think,,, but pLEASE KNOW THAT I LITERALLY SCREAM AT EVERY SINGLE COMMENT THAT I GET OKAY I REALLY APPRECIATE IT THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND LIKING THE STORY :(((( IT MEANS A LOT :(((
> 
> Also, this is like twice as long because Changki fucking breathed. Have fun!

Kihyun was not expecting this. He honestly should have. But the fact is, he didn't.

It didn't occur to him that being Little was something Changkyun would have been afraid to talk to them about.

He hurriedly wipes away the tears and starts to place soft kisses all over the younger’s face. Whispering string after string of affectionate words between them, in hopes of stopping a bigger flood of tears from falling.

Once Changkyun’s breathing has slowed down to a much more steady pace, tears only falling occasionally, then did Kihyun sigh in relief. He gives the sniffling nose one last kiss. Then he slumps back into the cushions and draws the Little’s face, still held in his hands, down to settle on his shoulder again. Bringing one arm around the younger's waist to snuggle him closer, he starts to card the fingers of his other hand through the hair lightly tickling his chin.

“Changkyun, Sweetheart. I am sorry,” Kihyun speaks softly. “Daddy didn't intent to sound mean and make you cry. He was just really worried and scared so because of that his words came out too harsh. He is so sorry.”

A hum and a shy press of lips against his neck told him that it was alright.

“You know that all six of us love you dearly, right? We love you _so much_ . We want you safe and happy and would do _anything_ to give you that, Changkyun. So, why were you scared to tell us?”

“C-cause… ‘s dumb,” came the reply as a mumble.

Confused, Kihyun asks him what is dumb.

Heaving a sigh, Changkyun shifts his face so his mouth is no longer pressing against Kihyun’s neck. Allowing him to speak better.

“Liddle ‘s dumb. Cause Kkung w-want baby stuffs… I-it weird an- and hyungies think Kkung weird! Then not wikes him no more. T-then _HATE_ Kkung! Not w-wants h-hate.. Was w-weally scares,” he drops his gaze down to their laps and picks at the fur of his wolf, “S-so, uh.. ‘s dumb a-ands no want hyungies’ hate.”

Kihyun has been silently listening and petting the other’s hair, but now he stops.

“Who told you this?”

“Huh?” Changkyun looks at him, puzzled.

“Who told you being Little was dumb and that it was weird?”

“Oh.. No- I- err… just is?! Kkung t-too olds for baby stuffs. So, um...”

“Well, how old is Kkung now?”

Changkyun frowns, “Err… t-tweny-”

“No, Bub, that’s not what I meant. How old are you now? How old is Little Kkung?”

“Oh! Hmm.. Kkung four!!”

Changkyun sits up so that he can shuffle _even closer_ in Kihyun’s lap to stick a hand with all five fingers spread out in front of the other’s face, making him go cross-eyed.

Smiling in endearment, Kihyun tuts and takes hold of the wrist belonging to the hand almost touching his nose to move it to the side. Using his other hand, he curls in the thumb, leaving the correct number of fingers out.

“ _This_ is four, Bub. See, you cant even count properly! So, why would it be weird if you want baby stuff? A _little baby,_  like you, would obviously need baby stuff.”

Kihyun knows this probably wouldn't be enough to entirely convince Changkyun but watches in amusement, for now, when pretty lips drop open into a small ‘o’ in realization. The eyes before him turn to look at the four fingers hanging in the air. The hands that were holding them up now rest on exposed thighs, something that the small white shorts don't seem to be covering up that well.

The Little stares back and forth between his fingers and Kihyun’s face for a good few seconds before gasping in surprise.

“Oh! Ohh, Daddy right!! Woah, my Daddy sooo smart!”

“How cute,” Kihyun boops Changkyun's nose, “I have one last important question to ask you, Sweetheart.”

A tilt of the head, “Hm?”

“Why is it me that you gave another name to, calling me Daddy, and none of the others?”

Changkyun eyes widen comically and his pink cheeks start to grow darker.

“C-cause…” he stutters out, looking down to stare holes at his stuffie on their laps that he now suddenly remembers is there.

Kihyun hums, urging him to keep going.

“You pwetty,” it comes out in a rush, as do the rest that follow.

“Y-you weally weally pwetty and you is m-my Daddy cause Kkung weally wikes you. Kkung wike o-other hyungies too!! B-but.. Daddy m-make Kkung feels nice an-and sparkly insides s-so you is mine. Daddy _mine!!_ _My_ pwetty Daddy!”

The Little huffs like this is final. Then, he bites his bottom lip and ducks his head further down to try and hide his burning face.

A confession comes nowhere close to any of the reasons Kihyun had in mind.

He knows it is not technically a _confession._ But, he also knows enough to piece together what the Little is trying to say is that he likes Kihyun more than the others, the ‘more’ being in the sense that is romantically inclined.

And Kihyun is shocked.

It is not that he does not requite the feelings. He _does_.

Kihyun has liked the younger for a long time now. But, it was never something he wanted Changkyun to know, he never felt the need to do anything about it since he doubts anything would come from it. He didn't care that the rest have said he was transparent with his biased affection towards the youngest and that, according to their whining, it far exceeds maknae privileges. They also said that his feelings were not one-sided. Which to him up until this point was just bullshit, something they hounded him with so he would, one day, tell Changkyun how he feels.

Their constant urging combined with Changkyun suddenly clinging to him more these past few weeks _did_ result in him growing a small shred of hope that the younger might actually like him back.

He never really thought it would happen though.

Especially, not like this.

Kihyun breaks out into a huge smile full of so much fondness, cheek dimples out in all their glory, as he takes in the fidgety Little in his lap. He tips the younger’s head up with a finger under his chin, smile turning into a smirk.

“ _Your_ pretty Daddy, huh?”

Changkyun just huffs, releasing his hold on his stuffie between them to cross his arms. Glaring petulantly at Kihyun, despite his bright red cheeks.

Kihyun raises an eyebrow. He taps at the Little’s pouting lips, “What did I say about huffing?”

“Hhnnn.. Y-yes. Mine!” Changkyun’s arms cross tighter as he turns his head to glare at the armrest, not being able to keep up his act and look directly at Kihyun any longer.

Something crosses the Little’s mind so, shooting Kihyun a fleeting glance, he quickly adds, “Mine, p-pwease?”

Kihyun just looks at him.

_This is the cutest fucking thing that I have ever been blessed enough to witness. Fuck, Yoongi is going to freak when I tell him. How he asked Jimin out comes nowhere near this._

A wide grin takes over Kihyun’s face, “Well, we’ll talk about everything and decide that when you’re Big. But, for now.. Do you want me to be your Caregiver, Changkyunnie? Like, your proper actual Caregiver?”

Changkyun lets out a small gasp, “You- you wanna?”

Kihyun’s eyes soften, “Of course. You’re such a good boy and I would _love_ to be your Caregiver! If you’ll let me, that is.”

“I LET!! Mhm, wans Daddy. Yes, pwease!”

A kiss is placed on each of the Little’s cheek, “Of course, Bub. I’ll do my very best for you.”

Changkyun grins so wide that his dimples pop out, stars shining in his eyes. He brings his wolf stuffie up to his chest and squeezes it, letting out a delighted squeal at the same time.

“Kkung be weally good pup for Daddy too!!”

“I know you will, Sweetheart. Now…” Kihyun trails off.

Out of nowhere, he pulls Changkyun towards him and falls sideways. Landing so that he is now flat with his whole body lying across the sofa, while the younger lies frozen on top of him, eyes wide in surprise at the sudden position change.

Laughter bubbles out of Kihyun from seeing the bewilderment in the other’s eyes, mere inches away from his own.

Coming to his senses, somewhat, and sputtering out nonsense from being flustered, Changkyun pushes himself up. Only to immediately whine and hide his face behind his stuffie when he realizes that the hands which were circling him are now resting on his hips, and that he is still straddling Kihyun’s thighs while sitting like this.

“Bub, where did you go?” came the teasing remark from below him.

This time a longer whine emits out from behind the wolf.

“Or would you rather I call you Pup, hm? Will you start answering to me properly then?”

The wolf gets pulled down enough for a pair of eyes shining with want to show. But nothing more.

Kihyun fakes a sigh, “It is _such_ a cute name and would fit a cute little puppy like you _perfectly._ But, alas, I guess it was just a slip of the tongue earlier. You didn't really mean to say that, did you? You totally don't want me to call you Pup, either.” Another fake sigh.

“Do you?”

Kihyun keeps his eyes wide and innocent, pretending that he didn't purposely word what he said in that manner, knowing that it will get a rise from Changkyun. He watches his Little ( **_HIS_ ** _Little)_ drop the stuffie, that topples off onto the floor, to lean closer and brace himself up with his hands on Kihyun’s chest.

“Want!! Wanna be Daddy’s good pup!” came the eager reply.

“Oh, there you are! Want me to call you Pup, do you?”

Changkyun giggles and nods his head, leaning closer.

“But, I can't do that unless you use the magic word. Sorry,” Kihyun says, shrugging his shoulders like he can't do anything about it. Which looks all kinds of odd since he is lying under Changkyun.

But instead of finding the sight funny and laughing, the Little’s eyebrows are drawn together as he mulls over all the magic words that he knows, tongue peeking out slightly during his deep thinking process.

Finding one he deems fit enough, the Little blurts it out.

“Abwacadawa!!”

The shock on Kihyun’s face as he looks up at Changkyun, asking him what he is going on about, is priceless.

“Er.. Abacadwaba? Magi word, no?”

“What? No! I mean yeah it- that’s not what I meant. I was talking about you using the word ‘please’, as in- when- like all good little babies do if they want something.”

“Oh… OOHHH!”

Letting out a yelp in mortification, Changkyun flops forward, fists curling and gripping at the black shirt Kihyun is in. Trying to hide his burning cheeks, he buries his face into the older’s chest.

Kihyun laughs, hands coming up to play with Changkyun’s hair. Pushing it this way and that, while brushing through it.

“Well? Still no please?” Kihyun asks.

Changkyun lets out a small groan in complaint. But after a beat, “Wans be Daddy’s pup… _pwease,_ ” he mutters into Kihyun’s shirt.

“There you go. My Pup, so good and polite.”

Changkyun whines and brings his feet up to kick them in the air.

Kihyun is lost. _Did he not ask for this? What??_ Kihyun is so lost.

“Did, um, did I say something wrong?”

“No.”

“Then wh-?”

“Daddy just too- hnn… too.. perfwect. Is- is no fair!!” his Little grumbles.

Changkyun lifts his face from its hiding place, crossing his arms to rest his chin on them. He glares at Kihyun from the short distance.

“Why you w-wike this? Huh! _T-too_ perfwect… Wait waits! Is.. Is Kkung dwems??” Changkyun gasps to himself at the prospect of such betrayal.

He squints his eyes in suspicion, bringing a hand out to poke a finger at Kihyun’s nose, testing out if it is actually there and real.

Kihyun tilts his head up slightly and kisses the finger, eliciting a loud squeak from Changkyun as he draws it back. Any louder and it would have been a shriek.

“No, Pup, you’re not dreaming. Why? Do you dream about me often?”

“NO!! W-WHAT??!” Changkyun now shrieks, eyes huge. He avoids looking at Kihyun, laughing unsteadily. “I- I mean, uh, no? No- Kkung don- Uh.. W-why-” he stutters out.

“Okay okay. Shh, I get it. Baby, I was kidding.”

Kihyun brings a hand down from Changkyun’s hair to the back of his neck, rubbing his thumb up and down the side in a calming manner because he knows the younger likes it.

“If you _have_ , though, I’m flattered.”

Changkyun covers his eyes and with a groan shoves his red face into Kihyun’s chest. Again.

“Cute,” Kihyun ruffles his Little’s hair.

“Also, I know someone with a Little. Actually, uh, it’s a group of someones with, like, three Littles. I help out once in a while. So yeah… That’s why I am, in your words, ‘like this’”

“ _Ugh!_ Perfwect _,_ ” Changkyun mutters quietly in mock disgust.

Kihyun laughs.


	4. Pick A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun picks a movie for them to watch. Kihyun picks up something else for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited my tags and it will matter later on. This chap is just cute tbfh. Have fun!

“You know, I actually pulled us down for a reason.”

“Hmm?”

“Wanna cuddle and watch something, Pup? Anything at all, it’s up to you.”

“YES!!”

Changkyun shoots up. Stumbling as he untangles himself from Kihyun to reach under the coffee table, where he had pushed all the remotes and other unimportant stuff that were on it earlier so that he could draw.

Picking one up randomly, and grabbing his fallen stuffie from amid the other toys, he flops back heavily onto Kihyun’s lap. Kihyun having sat up and crossed his legs, groans at the sudden weight. Changkyun shushes him, swinging his legs. He goes ahead and presses the red button with the weird drawing, knowing that it is always the one that turns something on or off.

When the TV screen lights up, he whoops and bounces in delight at finding the correct remote. But Changkyun scrunches up his face seconds later, clueless on what to do next. 

Kihyun hooks his chin over his Little’s shoulder and holds his right palm out, “You’re too Little for that, Pup, give it to Daddy. Tell him what you want.”

Changkyun flushes, placing the remote onto the offered hand.

“C-cwoudy wif um.. the- the food. No- not first! Kkung w-wan one wif Bawwy! Kkung wuv Bawwy, is cute. Wans that one,” he flounders to explain, gesturing wildly with the hand holding his wolf.

Kihyun hums, curling his free hand around Changkyun’s waist, and flips through Netflix. He clicks on Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 when he finds it, bringing up the movie’s info.

“This it?”

“Mhm!”

Kihyun taps twice on Changkyun’s thigh with the remote, “Pup, your words.”

“Y-yeah, is this.”

“Want me to play it?”

“Yes!!”

A tap.

“Yes, pwease!”

Kihyun kisses the cheek to his right, “Good boy.”

He hits play.

 

* * *

 

Not even five minutes from the start, Changkyun starts to fidget.

At first, Kihyun just chalks it up to his Little being restless or something. Nothing serious that needs his immediate attention. But, after a few more minutes of hearing Changkyun grumble and whine, Kihyun starts getting concerned.

Kihyun shifts so that he can turn his head to the right and see what could be the problem. He is met with Changkyun aggressively nibbling on his bottom lip. Kihyun frowns and uses his thumb to tug it out, only to have Changkyun whimper softly and bring up the hand not holding his stuffie to gnaw at the nail of his pointer finger.

Kihyun pauses the movie.

Changkyun whines around the finger and kicks his legs, noisily hitting the front of the sofa. Kihyun ignores the disgruntled petulant display to pull out the finger that is now halfway in the younger’s mouth. Not letting go of the hold he has on Changkyun’s finger, he reaches out with his other hand for something in front of his Little.

When his fingers enclose around the lump of plastic, Kihyun lifts it up to Changkyun’s line of sight, opening his palm.

“Baby, do you want your paci?”

With it close, Kihyun can now see that the blue pacifier, that has been hanging from its star strap, has a cute cartoon dog on its shield. The plastic also seems to have this weird glimmer to it and upon even closer inspection he notices that there are specks of glitter embedded into the baby blue plastic.

_ Of course, Changkyun would have a paci like this. How cute. _

Since Changkyun has taken to just staring at his paci, Kihyun didn't get an answer on whether his Little wants it or not. So, he brings it closer to Changkyun’s slightly parted lips. Sparkly eyes following it like a hawk.

“Open up, little Pup.”

Changkyun obediently opens his mouth. He closes his lips over it immediately when Kihyun places the pacifier in his mouth. Sucking on it contently, the Little sinks back into Kihyun’s chest with a pleased noise.

Kihyun just watches him for a bit. Eyes soft in silent wonder at how fast Changkyun becomes putty as soon as he has his pacifier.

Well, putty that was pulling at his hand to get his attention, looking back at him with grumpy eyes.

“Daddy! Mowie!!” Changkyun slurred around his paci, insistently pointing to the TV.

“Oh, yeah! Sorry, Pup,” Kihyun apologizes sheepishly.

Kihyun brings his arm up to kiss the wrist of Changkyun’s hand that is still attached to it. And before hooking his chin back over the other’s shoulder, Kihyun gives it a kiss too.

He starts up the movie again to the sound of Changkyun’s cute giggles.


	5. Movie Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They actually get to watch the movie. Barry's existence makes everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyun's speech varies depending on his emotions and such. It might seem like the way I write it is all over the place but I swear it makes sense.
> 
> Have fun!

Kihyun knew Changkyun was going to cry even before there was any indication that it would happened. Whenever the group has down time together and this particular movie gets picked, their youngest will start to scrunch up his eyebrows when the main character argues and splits up with his friends. No matter how many times they have watched it, he gets teary eyed around the part where Flint reaches the machine to shut it down. Changkyun has never let the tears fall though.

Kihyun hears sniffling when the baby marshmallow is created. And as Flint gets pushed off the edge and the island slowly ‘dies’, Changkyun lets out a small choked sob before he turns and curls up sideways into Kihyun.

“Da-d-dawwy, twey- th-they d-duh-dies,” he bawls into Kihyun’s neck, knees pulled up with a hand clutching his stuffie and another gripping the front of Kihyun’s shirt.

“Ma-make st-tow!” he pleads.

Kihyun hugs Changkyun close and rubs his hand comfortingly on his back to sooth him, “Aw, Pup. Are you sure you want me to stop it? You won't know what actually happens if I do that, especially if you hide your face.”

He kisses Changkyun’s forehead, “Just keep watching it, okay?”

“No! N-no wanna!” his Little sobs.

“Come on, Pup, you’ll like it. Do you trust Daddy?” Kihyun coaxes Changkyun while trying to wipe away his tears.

“B-baby-,” a sniff, “Baby t-twust.”

“There we go. Such a good boy. Will Daddy’s good little baby trust him and keep watching?”

Changkyun hesitantly nods. But, he stays put and only turns his head so that he can see the screen again.

“You’ll like it,” Kihyun declares for a second time, taking his Little’s hand that has loosen its grip on his shirt to place a reassuring kiss onto the palm.

Kihyun keeps his hold on it with their fingers laced.

 

* * *

 

A short while later, Changkyun lets out a happy gasp upon seeing Barry appear on screen.

Tears forgotten, he sits up in Kihyun’s lap to properly face the TV and starts to mirror the strawberry when it translates their creator’s speech. Changkyun’s arms flail wildly, trying to copy the same movements as Barry, while he babbles along to the ‘words’ being said.

He giggles now and again when his paci makes it so that his articulations sound even more nonsensical than intended, making Kihyun laugh along too.

Changkyun watches in awe, as all the food animals came together to help build the contraption that looks like a fishing rod.

He makes adorable little noises and claps, pleased, when Barry gets into one of the evil people’s robots and fights everyone with it.

And when the island gets revived, he gasps softly and clutches tightly at the fingers of Kihyun’s left hand that he had been mindlessly playing with.

“L-look! Daddy, look! Is awive!! Woah~ S-sooo pweddy,” Changkyun whispers, eyes prickling with happy tears as he watches new food babies get families and everything slowly getting lit up again.

Kihyun smiles, “What did Daddy say, hm? You do like it, don't you?”

Changkyun turns his head back to grin at him behind his paci, “Mmmm, wikes it wods! Baby weally happy!! Fank yous, Daddy.”

Changkyun comes to a sudden decision. Clambering, he turns in Kihyun’s lap to straddle and face him. He fiddles with his stuffie for a bit, building up courage.

Then, he brings it up with both hands to kiss it to Kihyun’s lips, letting out a “mwah” when they make contact.

Kihyun’s heart bursts.

 _This is how I die. I am going to melt right in front of my baby and_ **_d i e_** _. This is it, fellas, it’s been gay._

“Um… Da-daddy?” Changkyun tentatively calls out to the face that is slack in surprise before him.

Kihyun lightly shakes his head hoping that it would help clear up his mental flatlining. Bringing his hands up to cradle Changkyun’s face, he breaks out into a smile so bright that it, in turn, makes his Little grin too.

“You are so _adorable_. So good and precious. How am I supposed to live like this, hm? Having the _cutest_ boy in the world as _my_ Pup! I can’t believe this,” Kihyun proclaims with grandeur.

Changkyun’s grin widens and he lets out a small pleased noise, scrunching up his nose.

“There you go again! Making me-”

They both blink and look down towards Changkyun’s stomach that had interrupted Kihyun with a growl.

This leads to Changkyun realizing that he has actually wanted food for quite a while now. His bottom lip juts out into a pout.

“Hungy,” Changkyun states, looking at Kihyun and waiting for him to do something about this.

Kihyun checks the time on the TV and when it shows ‘2:26pm’ he curses inwardly.

“Baby, have you had anything to eat since we all had breakfast together?”

Changkyun lets out a low miserable whine from the back of his throat as an answer and pouts harder.

Kihyun sighs. He lifts Changkyun up and off his lap to sit him onto the sofa instead so that he could get up. His Little stares at him in awe from being moved so easily.

Kihyun smirks, “What? You thought I wouldn't be able to carry a little baby like you? I’m stronger than I look, Pup. You know this.”

Changkyun grumbles behind his paci, looking away from Kihyun to stare at his feet as he swings them from the sofa.

Kihyun bends down to Changkyun’s current level and tilts his Little’s head up with two fingers to meet his eyes, “I’ll go make you something to eat. Play with your toys for a bit, okay?”

“‘Kay, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Kihyun leans forward to place a kiss onto the shield of the pacifier.

Behind it, Changkyun’s face flushes red. He jerks his head down to hide in his stuffie’s fur. The unexpected gesture makes his tummy ooze with that funny warm sparkly feeling, with butterflies fluttering as fast as his heart.

Kihyun coos and ruffles his Little’s hair before making his way around the chaos on the floor to reach the kitchen.


	6. What's The Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is such a good baby. Until he gets irritated, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this but all the members have a room each in this fic!!
> 
> Have fun!

Kihyun steps out of the kitchen with a full plate of chicken nuggets and a bowl of strawberries cut in half, mixed in with a bunch of grapes.

He looks around and is surprised when he finds that the living room has been cleaned up. Only a few papers pushed to one side of the coffee table are what remains of the mess.

His Little is currently lying on the floor, legs kicking in the air, as he acts out his wolf stuffie having a serious conversation with a doll that has striking blue hair, in the middle of the few other toys left with him.

Kihyun places the food on the coffee table then crouches down beside the toys. He cradles Changkyun’s face in his hands as soon as his Little looks up to smother it in kisses.

“Pup, did you clean up after yourself?”

Changkyun, beaming from the sudden attack of affection, eagerly replies, “Mhm, yeah! Why?”

“You. Are. Such. A. Good. Boy.” Kihyun punctuates each word with a loud kiss on Changkyun’s face.

“I didn't even have to say anything! What did I ever do to get a _darling_ like you?! For being so good, you’ll sit on my lap so I can feed you while you watch cartoons. Would you like that, Angel?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Changkyun exclaims, eyes shining.

He leaves everything on the floor and scrambles up to follow after Kihyun. He grabs the remote from the sofa before plopping down onto Kihyun’s lap, which is starting to become his favourite place to sit. Placing the remote onto the waiting palm offered to him, Changkyun waits for something that he wants to watch to pop up on screen as Kihyun scrolls through the rows of shows.

Sitting up and pointing to Pocoyo when it appears to indicate that he wants to watch it, Changkyun makes a happy sound and slumps back into Kihyun’s chest. He tips his head back to beam at him when an episode starts to play.

“Thanks you, Daddy.”

“Thank _you,_  Baby, for being so good. You deserve a reward,” Kihyun kisses the side of his head.

He places another quick kiss on the shield of the pacifier before softly tugging it out to let it hang from its strap. The Little on his lap whimpers slightly from the loss.

Kihyun reaches around him to pick up the nuggets. He sets the plate down on Changkyun’s thighs asking him to keep them steady so nothing falls. Once it is somewhat secure with two hands holding on, Kihyun brings up a nugget from the plate to feed Changkyun, who hums in content as he chews.

 

* * *

 

A few episodes go by with Kihyun peacefully feeding Changkyun (who had been moving around, resulting in the plate being placed on the table to prevent it from getting knocked over and causing a mess).

The Little is currently cuddling sideways into Kihyun’s chest, head resting on the other’s shoulder with his feet up on the sofa. He leisurely chews the bite in his mouth, attention more focused on alternating between watching the TV and playing with Kihyun’s pretty bracelet than actually eating.

Changkyun refuses the eighth chicken nugget, however, turning his head away.

Kihyun tells him that there is only one more left on the plate after this one, but Changkyun pushes away the hand that comes back and jerks his head away.

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“No. No want! Wants..,” Changkyun frowns, eyes searching the place for something.

“You want?”

“Hhhnn. D-dwink?”

“Ah, you could have asked earlier, Pup. I’ll go get you a glass of-”

“No! Not- no want glass!” Changkyun shakes his head furiously.

“Then what do you want? Use your words, Baby,” Kihyun insists.

“Kkung wants- H-he want- Want juthie in- in the-” Changkyun curls his hands into small fists in frustration, not being able to find the word he needs to communicate to Kihyun about his wants.

Throwing his head back, the Little groans crankily and flops back heavily against the cushions. He kicks his legs, hitting the armrest at the other end of the sofa in annoyance.

Eating the unwanted nugget, Kihyun takes it upon himself to figure out what exactly his Little wants, since Changkyun is preoccupied and too Little to do it properly on his own. _Not a glass? He needs a cup, though. But, he doesn't want to drink from one. I can't just let him drink juice straight from the bottle or carton. What does he want to-… Ah._

Kihyun lands a quick smack to the top of Changkyun’s thigh with his hand to stop the kicking, hoping it will also snap his Little out of his mood. He does not want this to escalate into a full blown tantrum if he can help it.

Changkyun glares at Kihyun and with a faint snarl, gives a final kick to the armrest just because. Then, he huffs and crosses his arms, whipping his head away to glare out of the window instead, grumbling under his breath.

Kihyun, unfazed, pauses the episode they are on to ask, “Do you want a bottle or sippy, Baby?”

Changkyun immediately stops sulking. It takes a few seconds before he is scrambling up to sit on Kihyun’s lap again, this time facing him. One leg ends up folded in between their bodies and the other stretches out on the sofa to the side.

He blinks, “Oh.”

Kihyun teasingly flicks his nose, “Yes, ‘oh’. One of those were what you wanted, wasn't it?” A small nod. “Now which one does my Baby want, hm?”

“Si-sipsy. Baby wan sipsy! Er, um, n-no has b-boddle,” the Little mumbles the last part, looking down to where his fingers are fiddling with each other, lips tugging down.

“We’ll fix that later. For now, can you tell me where your sippy is?”

“Uhh,” Changkyun glances up from under his bangs and shrugs.

“You don't know?”

Changkyun shakes his head.

“Did you use it today?” Kihyun tilts Changkyun’s head up and taps a finger to his lips, “And, use your words when you answer me, Pup.”

Changkyun ponders about it for a while, “Baby think no?”

“Hmm. Then it’s probably with all your other Little things. Pup, can you show me where you keep them?”

“M’kay,” Changkyun climbs off Kihyun’s lap to stand up on the floor.

He waits for Kihyun, who stuffs the last nugget into his mouth then uses the plate to cover the bowl of fruits before turning his attention back to Changkyun. Seeing that his Daddy is done, the Little grabs his hand to pull him to his room.


	7. Kkung's Little Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun gets introduced to all of Changkyun's Little things.

Kihyun did not expect [ children’s storage boxes](https://theshopville.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/3-Sprouts-Collapsible-Storage-Toy-Chest-Crocodile.jpg), the fabric covered in colourful doodles and squiggles that are obviously not part of the original design, to be home to Changkyun’s Little stuff.

But, it kind of makes sense.

The two boxes have been dragged out from their hiding place and are already on the floor, at the foot of Changkyun’s bed, when they enter the room.

The Little crawls up his bed to sit above them. Taking his paci hanging from his front and placing it in his mouth, he looks up at Kihyun expectantly.

“Cute.”

Kihyun kneels down in front of the box with a cartoon cheetah on it and takes off the lid, that was clearly carelessly thrown on from how it had been barely staying in place, and puts it to the side.

Inside it he finds the toys that Changkyun had kept earlier, along with a few colouring books and several more toys. Surprisingly, all of it barely fills up to half of the box.

 _It’ll fill up just fine once I start getting him stuff. We will probably need a bigger space to keep everything now that I know and can, therefore, spoil him_ , Kihyun contemplates, placing the lid back properly.

He shuffles over to the other box beside it, this one having a jaguar design on the front, and opens the lid.

Stacks of boxes in varying sizes are what greets him.

Kihyun sees that they have been labeled. Curious, he takes out one of the smaller boxes from the top. The label on it reads ‘pretty’ with small flower and jewel stickers stuck around it.

Kihyun looks up at Changkyun, asking if he could open the box. Getting a shy nod, Kihyun carefully removes the lid.

Bright colours.

That is the first thing that registers in Kihyun’s brain.

Hair clips, bead bracelets, ribbons and other kinds of accessories, all jumbled up in a bright mess of colour inside it.

“Pup, did you label the box because all these would make you look even prettier?”

Changkyun laughs, “No, silly! Pwetty thingies go in there!”

Kihyun looks at him, puzzled, “Then, why are you out here?”

The Little tilts his head, not really understanding why Kihyun would say that.

“Daddy!!” Changkyun gasps when he gets it, bringing his hands up to hide behind them since he left his stuffie back in the living room.

“Hm?”

Hearing his Little sputter out a mix of word from being flustered, Kihyun smiles to himself as he closes the box and puts it back in its place.

Kihyun goes to take out another small-ish box, but his hand stops once he sees the label. A drawing of a simple smiling mouth with a red tongue sticking straight out stares back at him. Confused, Kihyun reaches for it and brings it out.

“Pup, what’s this supposed to be?” Kihyun asks, facing the label at Changkyun.

Changkyun’s eyes sparkle with mischief as he takes out his paci, sticks out his tongue, pops his paci back into his mouth and cheekily grins at Kihyun from behind it.

Kihyun snorts. Even so, his curiosity has spiked and he opens it.

The box is filled with sweets of all sorts. Gummies, pop rocks, lollipops and some other candies. On top of it all nestles a green pacifier. Kihyun removes it from the box. Turning it, he sees that a winged heart has been fixed on the shield as the [ design ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1703/2701/products/heart_wings_dummy_530x@2x.JPG).

“This is so fucking adorable,” Kihyun tries not to squeal.

Changkyun gasps in mortification, “Daddy!”

Kihyun’s head shoots up, concern written all over his face, “Why? What?”

“Bad word,” his Little whispers, looking at Kihyun like he had just taken all his toys and thrown them away.

It takes a few seconds for Kihyun, totally unaware that he had cursed, to realize what is going on.

“Oh. Daddy is sorry, he didn't realize. He is very sorry, Baby, he won't do it again, okay? Promise,” Kihyun tries to placate.

Changkyun squints his eyes, “No.”

“Baby,” Kihyun starts, placing everything on the floor, “I swear I won't-”

“No! Shhh, come,” Changkyun interrupts, making grabby hands at Kihyun’s face.

Rising to his knees, Kihyun leans over the storage box without hesitation. He places his palms flat on the bed by his Little’s hips to hold himself up.

Changkyun takes hold of his face and brings it closer to his own. He opens his mouth to let the pacifier fall from it and tilts forward to lightly press his lips against Kihyun’s.

“There,” pulling back to look into Kihyun’s eyes, "Kkung make Daddy all good again!” Changkyun beams.

Kihyun feels his insides melt. Liquid warmth spreading into every possible crevice in his body from the pure action.

“You really just- You- Oh my god,” Kihyun breathes out. “You are so good to me. Such an angel.”

Kihyun places a quick kiss on Changkyun’s delighted smile. His lips proceed to press against bunched up cheeks, one after another. They finally land on the tip of his Little’s nose, planting a last kiss there, resulting in a squeal from Changkyun.

Falling back onto his heels, Kihyun picks up the box with its sugary contents and places the green pacifier back into it. He lets out an amused sound as something occurs to him.

“Your pacis fit you.”

Kihyun puts the closed box back, “A cute winged heart for my Angel. And,” he leans up to take the hanging blue pacifier and nudges it between Changkyun’s lips, “A puppy for my Pup!” giving a kiss to the shield to conclude his observation.

The Little blinks at Kihyun. His eyes grow wide and twinkly as he registers the words, “Daddy’s Angel too?” he asks, thrilled at the prospect of having another pet name.

“Daddy’s best little Angel,” Kihyun affirms, nodding his head.

“Daddy’s bwest widdle Angel!!” Changkyun parrots, clapping his hands in delight. 

Giving a kiss to Changkyun’s forehead just for being too cute, Kihyun sits back on the floor with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, Kyun will take part in nsfw stuff while Little or it'll at least be implied. There Will be risqué stuff, it's already been written for both in and out of the headspace, but I dont think there will be any actual smut??
> 
> Anyway, if anyone is iffy about this kind of stuff then tell me!! I'll have a warning before it happens or have one at the start of the chap or something like that!
> 
> I hope you dont hate me for it tho welp.


	8. Short Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun fishes for praise. Kihyun finds the sippy cup. And, they both meet in the middle to settle an issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Kyun being cheeky and Ki retaliating in kind. I honestly don't see it as a problem or sexual BUT just in case someone does, this is a warning!!
> 
> Have fun!

Kihyun chooses a box that is around an arm’s length long labeled “bottom half”. Opening it, he finds folded shorts piled up at one end together with what he assumes are underwear and socks in bundles at the end closest to him.

Changkyun watches as Kihyun takes the topmost pair of [ shorts](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81uaiRQUCRL._UX679_.jpg) from the box in his lap. It is black with a white stripe at each side, pawprints climbing up them. The elastic waist is slightly loose and worn, being one of the first few things that he had bought, years ago, for his Little self. That is why he treasures it so much.

So, when he sees Kihyun carefully placing it down to his right after smiling and muttering ‘cute’ at the pawprint design, Changkyun's heart squeezes as warmth seeps into his body.

The [ next one](https://gloimg.zafcdn.com/zaful/pdm-product-pic/Clothing/2017/07/22/goods-first-img/1512783238312052513.jpg) is burgundy with a lovely belt tied in a ribbon around the high waist.

“Baby loves,” Changkyun suddenly pipes up, pointing a finger at the shorts, “Look pwetty wike skiwt! So,  _loves_ ,” he explains.

“Do you like skirts, Angel?”

“Yup!! Pwetty, pwetty! Buts, uh, Baby no has none,” Changkyun sighs, eyes getting sad.

“Such a shame,” Kihyun says, already planning to find out at least three that his Little wants by the end of the week to gift them to him.

Changkyun keeps his eyes glued on the other, watching as he takes out and inspects [ one pair](http://images.masalababy.com/masaladata/assets/images/Products/ss18/bigimg/SH0061-1.jpg) of shorts after [ another](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M00-50-89-rBVaJFkjkiCAf5d3AAHc8h9V-Dg373.jpg/everweekend-meninas-ver-o-denim-shorts-floral.jpg). Until, Kihyun looks up at him to meet them, frowning slightly.

“These are _really short_ shorts, Baby.”

“Mhm~! Feews nice an ‘s cute,” Changkyun claims.

He flops onto his back, lifting his legs straight up. “See!” he insists, as he wiggles them in the air. Which in turn causes the ‘ _really short’_ white shorts that he is currently in to slip even lower and bunch up slightly over his butt.

Kihyun internally screams at himself to get it the fuck together. Holy shit.  _H_ _ow dare_ his baby be so fucking adorable. How is he supposed to keep living like this. This is  _Unfair_.

“Sure, yeah, Pup, whatever you say,” he rushes out.

Changkyun giggles and sits back up, dangling his legs over the edge of his bed. He spreads them wide, hands coming together to grip the bed frame in the middle for support as he leans forward to get as close to Kihyun as he can.

“Daddy like?” he prods, a knowing glint in his eyes.

Kihyun mumbles something, suddenly very focused on folding up all the shorts back into their box.

“Daddy~!” Changkyun whines. “Does you like?” he asks again, hitting his heels back against the wooden frame to get some kind of reaction from Kihyun.

Kihyun lifts his head and shoots Changkyun a look to stop and the knocking halts.

 _If he wants to be like that, fine. Two can play this game._  
  
Kihyun takes his time putting back the box with the rest. Then he casually leans back, holding himself up from behind with his hands. He starts to hum, as if in thought, letting his eyes slowly roam up over all the exposed skin on display. They stop on the hands that are now gripping even tighter on the bed frame, deliberately lingering his gaze there for a few seconds before darting up to meet Changkyun’s startled eyes. Kihyun smirks.  
  
“Yes, Daddy likes them. You’re right, they _are_ cute. They _also_ make your ass look cute. But you know that, dont you, Baby Boy?”

Slightly taken aback by the brazen response, Changkyun’s mouth pops open as he jolts back, paci falling from his lips to brush against his sweater. His ears colour red. Hands find their way to fidget with the hem of his baby blue sweater, coyly pulling it down between still open legs. He stammers out something unintelligible, then hurriedly turns and crawls up his bed to fall face first into his pillows, muffling his shrieks in them.

“Aww, Pup, don't hide,” Kihyun calls out.

One loud, but still muffled, scream and legs petulantly kicking at the sheets is all he gets.

Kihyun giggles.

Leaving his Little to wallow in whatever feelings he has, Kihyun starts going through the other boxes to find what they actually came in here for.

After digging amongst boxes of carefully kept drawings, cute pajamas, stickers, soft sweaters and more, Kihyun finds a box labeled ‘utensils’ with a fork and spoon sticker at either end of the word. Opening it he finds a simple set of [ plastic cutlery](https://your-homeport.de/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/rice-besteck-sterne-gruen-rot-homeport.jpg), a plate in the shape of a [ pawprint](https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/ffeb6386-35a2-499d-b9e3-f44bb93700a7_1.0c72e6ea443545691c319d14b74114eb.jpeg) and, finally, a [ sippy cup](https://image.brazilianbikinishop.com/images/products/picnic-sunnylife-kids-sippy-cup-wonderland-1.jpg).

With a pleased sound, Kihyun takes it out and places it on the floor. He then proceeds to put all the boxes back in and closes the lid over them.

 _This is actually quite a bit of stuff. How were all these hidden for so long?_ Kihyun thinks to himself. He voices the question out loud as he stands, sippy cup held in one hand, while his eyes seek out the Little on the bed.

Changkyun, no longer face down in his pillows, is sitting cross-legged, chewing on one corner of the pillow that he is hugging to his chest, eyes fixated on Kihyun once again. He shrugs, mumbling that he only had some toys, a paci and a few clothes at first because they were easier to hide and that he bought majority of the stuff in his jaguar box only after they got their own rooms.

“Pup, you don't have to hide them anymore, okay? You won't have enough space to hide all your stuff in a few weeks anyway.”

“Huh?”

Changkyun frowns down to his two boxes, not knowing why his hiding place would shrink so that they would no longer fit. He is quite sure he does not have the magic for that, plus, even if he did, he wouldn't do that. He would make _himself_ smaller so he could play with his toys. Daddy is silly.

However, another worrying thought comes to him.

Changkyun looks up at Kihyun, face alarmed, “Daddy- Daddy, need hides. O-other hyungies no- not see, pwease,” he reaches a hand out to tug at Kihyun’s shirt, “G-gotta keeps stuff.”

“Oh, Angel,” Kihyun bends forward, placing the sippy on the bed so that his hands are now free to cup the other’s face, he kisses Changkyun’s hair. “They love you so much, I am sure they would all love to meet and take care of Little Kkung. You can't hide this from them forever, remember what I said about you accidentally going into your headspace and having no one around that can help?”

Changkyun whines in protest, “Has _you!_ ”

“And you always will. But, what if I’m not there? Then what, hm? I just don't want something bad to happen knowing it could’ve been prevented, Pup,” Kihyun tries to reason.

“B-but…” Changkyun pulls at Kihyun’s shirt with both hands now, looking at him with sad puppy eyes trying to get the other to cave in to his wishes.

It would have worked, as usual, if not for the fact that Kihyun is really adamant about this because it is something serious.

However, Kihyun is still very much soft and weak for Changkyun, so he sighs and offers a compromise.

“You have to tell them, Pup. How about you tell them all on your own time? Okay?”

Changkyun huffs, narrowing his eyes.

“Pup, don’t huff at me,” Kihyun chides.

“Hmph. Fine. _My_ time!”

“Sure, Baby, you tell them when you want. You have to though, because it’s important. I’ll be with you if you want, okay?”

“M’kay.”

Changkyun drops the pillow he had been hugging off to the side and grabs his sippy cup to hold it by its handle with a hand. Then, he hesitantly reaches out his arms upwards to Kihyun, leaning up slightly.

“Ups? Pwease, Daddy?”

It has already been established that Kihyun is a weak man for a certain someone, and so, he bends down to lift Changkyun up. His Little’s arms circle around his neck, legs coming up to lock around his middle.

After being settled properly against Kihyun’s front with hands under his thighs to hold him up, Changkyun leans back to squeal into Kihyun’s face with a bright smile. He kicks his feet straight out, giggling when he sees them come into sight from behind Kihyun.

“Pup, if you keep moving like that I will not hesitate to drop you,” Kihyun suddenly deadpans, threateningly lowering his hands so that Changkyun’s body slips down with them.

Letting out a squeak, the Little scrambles up and pulls his limbs tight around Kihyun, pressing against him. Kihyun laughs as he walks around the bed to reach the door, adjusting Changkyun so that the both of them are in a more comfortable position.

Kihyun walks out of the room with his baby in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added in two extra pair of shorts because they are really cute okay. I just had to link them. I have no excuse.


	9. Because I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun throws a tantrum and Kihyun does what he has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this like yeah sure kyun is a good baby but having him act out is fun and also yay punishments uwu
> 
> Have fun!

“No.”

“ _Baby_ ,” Kihyun groans, trying for the fourth time to get out of the limbs latching on to him, “You need to let go.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Changkyun, sitting on top of the kitchen island, whines mockingly in the same way. Stubborn. His hands and legs pull Kihyun closer, sippy cup digging between the other’s shoulder blades, “No.”

Kihyun gives up and lets himself fall limp in Changkyun’s hold.

“Um, Daddy?” Changkyun calls to the head of silver hair that has fallen on his shoulder.

Silence.

“Uhh,” Changkyun aggressively twists his body from side to side, hoping to jostle Kihyun so he responds.

He hears a muffled grunt.

Changkyun loosens his grip and pushes Kihyun back by a bit. Only to find that his Daddy’s eyes are shut and his face slack. The Little pulls his eyebrows together.

“D-daddy?”

Totally releasing his grip on his sippy (resulting in an unnoticed flinch on Kihyun’s part as he hears it fall and bounce on the floor), Changkyun starts to shake Kihyun by the shoulders.

“Daddy! Daddy, wakes up!! Hhnng.. No swep!!! Kkung wan juthie, Daddy gotta wakie!! Daddy-”

Kihyun suddenly jerks straight up and takes a few steps back, totally out of Changkyun’s reach. He bends down to collect the fallen sippy and moves to the sink to wash it.

His Little just blinks at him in surprise then looks to his hands, still up in the air, and blinks at them a few times too.

It takes Changkyun a few moments to realize that Kihyun is no longer in his hold. And when he does, he starts to kick up a fuss.

Whimpering, Changkyun leans precariously over the edge, trying to reach for Kihyun. When his fingers close around air, Kihyun being too far for him to get a hold on, he throws his head back and lets out a shrill scream. Falling backwards onto the marble top of the island, wailing relentlessly, the Little bangs his fists on it while his legs violently thrash about, trying to kick something.

A few minutes later, Kihyun, having put the dripping wet sippy cup to the side to dry and deeming it enough as he watches Changkyun get louder, moves towards the counter and grabs the flailing ankles. He pulls, making his Little slide closer to the edge and steps between his thighs. Dropping the now unmoving limbs to hold the other in place by his hips, Kihyun raises an eyebrow.

“Tantrums, Pup? Really?”

Changkyun stares up at Kihyun from his horizontal position with round wet eyes. His mouth is slightly open, letting puffs of air leave it in quick succession as he tries to collect his breath. His paci, having fallen out at some point while he was screaming, now rests by his head, nearby only because of the strap. The Little’s legs hang docile off the edge by Kihyun’s hips.

Letting out a small whimper, Changkyun stretches his hands out to reach for Kihyun’s face.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Arms immediately fall back down to land on the chest heaving from having made such a racket. Lips pulling to form a miserable pout.

“Well, Pup, what was all that about?”

“W-wa-wans y-you,” came the petulant reply.

“You have me. I could have sat you down in the living room and then gone to get you your drink, you know. Baby, I brought you in here so that I could be near you.”

Changkyun just crosses his arms, sniffling, and turns his head to grouchily stare out into the living room.

“If you want to be like this, then that’s fine. No more kisses until dinner,” Kihyun states out loud, moving away to pick up the sippy cup as he heads to the fridge. He hears shuffling from behind as he takes out the apple and mango juice cartons.

“N-no kissies?” Changkyun asks quietly.

“Nope. Apple or mango, Pup?”

“Um, w-wan mago. B-buh-but wan ki-kissies t-too?”

Kihyun pours mango juice into the cup, “No kisses, Baby, you acted out,” he secures the lid and places both cartons back.

Screwing the top back onto the sippy, he walks up to a sulky looking Changkyun, who is sitting up on the counter, to stand between his legs again and hands it to him.

Changkyun accepts his sippy, clenching and unclenching his fingers around the handles, “B-baby s-suh-sowy. H-he d-din means it. Da-dawy, I- I is s-sowy, p-puh-pweas, Baby wan ki-kissies,” he stutters out, not having recovered from all the screaming and crying.

“No kisses, Baby, that’s final. You acted out and I don't want you doing it again because you think you can get away with it,” Kihyun’s voice softens as he carries on, “I accept your apology. But, you should know better than to scream and kick for something like this, Pup. And, I know nothing about your limits. So, it’s no kisses for now, okay?”

Changkyun sniffs and takes a long sip of his juice and thinks it over. At least his Daddy isn't leaving him alone or doing anything really mean. No kissies for a while is okay. He can be good.

“T-to- To dindin?”

“Yes, until dinner,” Kihyun says, watching his Little’s face for any sign that it would be a problem, comfortingly rubbing his hands up and down the thighs caging him.

“C-can Kkung has last kissy? One! T-then- then be good, p-pwomise. Pwease?” Changkyun pleads hopefully, tugging at Kihyun’s shirt collar.

“Only for today,” Kihyun yields, kissing his Little’s forehead.

“No!!” Changkyun cries out in complain.

He points at his bottom lip, jutting it out, “Daddy, here!”

“ _Oops_. Sorry, Pup, too late,” Kihyun says, not really all that sorry.

Before Changkyun can start whining, Kihyun distracts him, “Pup, do you want to stay here or watch TV?”

Changkyun’s frown dissolves and he blinks at Kihyun. Lost.

“It’s getting late, Pup, I’m going to make dinner before the others get back. You also have that bowl of fruits left. So, do you want to eat that and watch me do boring adult people stuff or do you want to watch cartoons and snack on them? Which one, Baby?”

“Um, watch Daddy and toons?”

Kihyun’s lip curl in amusement, “And how will we do that?”

“Daddy cooks out!” Changkyun exclaims, excitedly pointing out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

“Pup, all the cooking stuff is in here. I can’t cook in the living room, I don’t have the magic for that,” Kihyun ruffles his Little’s hair, “You want to watch cartoons, don't you? It’s okay.”

Changkyun chews on the sippy’s straw, “But. But Daddy.”

“You can still see me from the sofa, Baby. You just have to turn your head and I’ll be there.”

Changkyun sticks out his right pinky, waiting expectantly while he drinks more of his juice.

Kihyun curls his own around it, “I promise that I’ll be here for you to see me. Pinky promise!”

Changkyun smiles, “Toons now?” he asks, hopping off onto the floor, bouncing on his heels.

“Sure, go on. I’ll be in here,” Kihyun assures.

Changkyun runs out.

 

* * *

 

The Little runs back in, not even a minute later.

“Daddy, um, here,” he thrusts the TV remote to Kihyun.

“Oh! Sorry, Pup, I forgot you don't know how to use it. See this circle button? Press it to stop or start your episodes. Got it?”

“Mhmm, yup!”

“What a smart puppy,” Kihyun boops his Little’s nose. “If something weird happens just call or come get me.”

Changkyun nods his head and starts to head back out. He stops right outside the kitchen, turning around to fully face Kihyun.

"Daddy!” Changkyun calls, “Thank. Thank loads,” he says, a shy smile on his lips as he scuffs his toes on the floor.

Kihyun knows that Changkyun is not just thanking him for the help with the remote, “My pleasure, Baby,” sending a warm smile of his own towards his Little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm kind of not really writing for this as much as i would like lately because i have another small fic i'm working on and idk if i'll update this next week hhhhhh it all just depends so welp


	10. Found Out 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is just coming home unexpectedly today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest finally appear!! But also not really, you'll see uwu
> 
> Have fun!

The door opens to let five jostling figures into the dorm.

They all freeze barely a meter from the door. Gawking at the sight in front of them.

The sight stares right back, eyes and mouth wide open.

Changkyun, fully swaddled in his tiny galaxy of a blanket, was about to giggle at the silly animated character from behind his paci when he heard noise from the door, despite the loud volume of the TV. He turned his head towards it and was met with the rest of the group. His lips fell open in shock.

Five pair of eyes stare at the pacifier hanging from its strap. The Little quickly glances to the time on the screen and somehow manages to register that it is actually half past the time they were all supposed to be home.

“Oh,” he breathes out, looking back at the others, their eyes staring directly at him after his small exclamation.

Changkyun sucks in a breath.

Then, he screams.

“DADDY!!!!!”

Something drops in the kitchen. The sound of cursing follow immediately after.

Everyone turns their head to the direction of the noise. (Only Changkyun could actually see Kihyun and not a wall, nonetheless, they all turn to look.)

“BABY, WE DO NOT YELL IN THIS HOUSE!!” Kihyun not-yelled back in an equally loud voice.

“Ugghhhh,” Changkyun groans out, detangling himself from his blanket cocoon.

He sprints to the kitchen, wolf stuffie clutched to his chest with both hands. Side eyeing the rest as he does so, right up until he disappears into the kitchen.

Out of sight.

 

* * *

 

“Daddy!!” Changkyun hisses into Kihyun’s ear from directly behind him.

Kihyun catches the serving bowl that slips from his fingers. He places it firmly on the counter, an extra measure to make sure it does not fall to the floor. Again.

“Baby, oh my f- gosh! You need to stop scaring me like that,” he turns around to give Changkyun an unamused look.

“But I call!” Changkyun pouts, offended that he had to seek out Kihyun and not the other way round.

“Yes, you did. The TV looks fine from what I can see. So, what did my Pup want?” Kihyun asks as he rests back against the sink, circling his arms around Changkyun’s waist to pull him in between his legs.

“Uh,” Changkyun shuffles even further into Kihyun’s space, “They here,” he utters gravely.

“They?”

“Yes!” Changkyun’s eyes bore into Kihyun, anticipating his reaction.

“Pup, I have no idea what you’re going on about. Who exactly are ‘they’?”

“O-other hyungies.”

Kihyun blinks.

“The others? The others are here? As in, they are back? Like, right now??”

“Yeah,” Changkyun utters as Kihyun takes out his phone from his back pocket to check the time.

 _Okay. We do_ **_not_ ** _have twenty minutes left like I thought._

_Well, fuck._

“Baby,” Kihyun looks up from his phone and pauses, “They saw you with your Little stuff, didn’t they?”

Changkyun reluctantly nods his head. He falls forward to curl into Kihyun, tucking his head under the other’s chin and gripping his stuffie tight between them.

“Daddy... Kkung w-weally scawd,” Changkyun mutters into Kihyun’s neck, taking in a shuddery breath.

“Angel, they love you. _So much_. They won't dare do anything to hurt you,” Kihyun kisses the top of his head.

Changkyun shifts and opens an eye to peek up at Kihyun, “Daddy k-kiss?”

“Of course that’s what you rather focus on,” Kihyun snorts, “It’s practically dinner, Pup, we’ll let it slide.”

Kihyun puts his phone back in his pocket and pushes Changkyun up so that they could both stand properly. This leads to a grumpy whine being released from his Little who then tries to attach his limbs onto Kihyun’s body like a koala.

Kihyun lifts him up by his thighs and kisses his Little’s jaw when he feels legs wrap around him, “Baby, I’m sorry we couldn't do this when and how you wanted. They’ll ask questions now, so we have to tell them. I’m sorry. Do you want me to do most of the talking?”

“Pwease,” came the quiet reply.

Kihyun starts making his way out of the kitchen, the voices of the others who are still in the doorway getting more prominent, “Anything for you, Angel. If I have trouble explaining or if I miss out something you might have to help, okay? I won't force you to if you don't want to.”

Changkyun lays his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, “‘Kay, Baby help.”


	11. You're What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some members get a huge surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably wont go in a way you guys expect.
> 
> Have fun!

Kihyun steps out carrying Changkyun, and the chattering stops.

“You are all going to shut the fuck up, sit down and listen to me while I explain. Then, we will talk and discuss this like civilized people. If any of you dare start shit, just remember that I made dinner and if _something_ ends up in it, too bad,” Kihyun finishes, turning his back on wary pairs of eyes staring at him, and walks to the seating area in front of the TV.

“Daddy!” Changkyun gasps in horror, lifting up his head to stare at the side of Kihyun’s face.

Kihyun just shoots him a quick smile, probably meant to be reassuring, like he didn't just threaten their members like that. Changkyun blinks, unnerved, and faces forward.

The Little’s eyes widen when he registers that he is now looking at the others from over Kihyun’s shoulder. Changkyun lets out a yelp and, feeling vulnerable, quickly brings the hand holding his stuffie from behind Kihyun to hold it between them, hiding it, and buries his face into the crook of Kihyun’s neck.

Kihyun sits down on the smaller sofa chair, having moved its position with his foot to face the area in front of the TV instead of the coffee table. Changkyun, with his back facing the room, shifts further in his lap and curls up, trying to make himself appear smaller.

The others slowly seat themselves on the floor, one by one, and wait silently for Kihyun to speak. The scene looking like a bunch of kindergarteners settling down to be told a story by their teacher.

Kihyun collects himself. He takes a deep breath in the silence before breaking it.

“So, Changkyun is a Little.”

“Yea-” Hyungwon tries to say but Kihyun kicks him in the knee, “OW! What the fuck!”

“No talking until I am done! And, no cursing,” Kihyun adds after feeling Changkyun tense up in his arms.

“Wh-”

“I said _no talking_ ,” Kihyun hisses, glaring at Hyunwoo who is too far from the sofa to kick.

Hyunwoo raises his hands in defeat, then waves one at Kihyun for him to continue.

"Good. I’ll explain it all in more detail later on with Changkyunnie when he is out of his littlespace. But, the main thing is that he is in a headspace where he wants to be babied and taken cared of, like a child. As with any other headspace, there are different reasons as to why people slip into it. For littlespace though, it’s mostly used to cope with stress as an adult. Slipping into it creates a sense of carefree safety that blocks out responsibilities and expectations and all that stupid shit required from being an adult and- oh, sorry, Pup. No cursing, Daddy forgot. Can you turn off your ears for me?”

Changkyun eases into a fit of giggles, stuttering out a “no” at his Daddy’s silly question.

Kihyun kisses his cheek, “Sorry again, Baby. -What was I saying? Uh, right, adult stress. This is how he copes with it. He wants to be pampered and showered with affection and told what to do and stuff because he is like, four years old in this headspace. Caregivers do all that. And, I’m his. You guys don't have to be part of it, if you don't want to. Just _please_ don't be mean to Changkyunnie about it. It would really affect him negatively and I don't want to get into a fight with any of you, but I will if I have to. So, yeah, that’s about it.”

Changkyun exhales, glad that it’s over, and presses a soft kiss to Kihyun’s neck, “Daddy, thank yous,” he whispers only for Kihyun, but they all hear it (and melt).

(You see, being aware of one’s volume is _not_ an ability of a Little.)

“It’s no problem, Angel,” Kihyun says, placing a similar soft kiss to Changkyun’s hair.

“Uh,” Minhyuk raises his hand.

Kihyun snorts, “I’m done, you can all talk now. Yeah? What?”

“Hyungwon and I are Caregivers.”

Changkyun bolts upright and whips his head to stare at Minhyuk with Kihyun.

“Huh?!” they both exclaim in surprise.

“Yup. We had a close friend that was dating a Little, who later became our friend so we were also his Caregivers for a bit,” Hyungwon supplies.

“The two of us came to the conclusion that Changkyunnie was a Little when we saw him just now, together with what's been going on lately, and gave the others a quick rundown when you guys were in the kitchen. I was trying to tell you that at the start. Which, of course, went _wonderfully_ with you kicking me like an _idiot_.”

Changkyun, forgetting that he is still shy and nervous about the whole group knowing about him being Little, shoots back, “Daddy is not!”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, “Yes, he is.”

“Is! Not!”

“We could have gotten this done and over with if he would have just listened. I’m sorry, Bub, but yes, he is. You’re just a biased little thing, aren't you?”

Changkyun sticks out his tongue. He huffs and crosses his arms (all this does is make him look like he is hugging his wolf) and whips his head away from having to look at Hyungwon, pouting at Kihyun instead.

“Baby, he is just teasing,” Kihyun tells him, tapping a finger at the pout.

“Am not.”

“ _Anyway._ Uh, so you guys know what’s up?” Kihyun sheepishly asks.

“More or less,” Hyunwoo nods his head. “Honestly, it’s kind of cute. And, he is already the baby, we just have to _baby_ him now, right? I would like to do that.”

Changkyun stops staring holes into his plushie to turn his stare towards Hyunwoo.

“Y-you… wan?” he asks in surprise.

“The rest would probably need help at the start to know what to do, but I think I’m speaking for all of us when I say we’ll try for you. So, do you want us to be your Caregivers, Changkyunnie?” Hyunwoo offers.

The Little stares at Hyunwoo for a few seconds. Then he faces Kihyun, to make sure his Daddy is witnessing all of this too.

“Daddy. Daddy t-they wanna..,” Changkyun trails off in a daze.

“I know, Pup,” Kihyun brushes back the hair on Changkyun's forehead, “What’s your answer, hm?”

“Kkung wans,” he says softly.

“Well, go tell them, Pup.”

Suddenly really shy again, Changkyun buries his head under Kihyun’s chin. “C-can Daddy t-tells? Pwease?” he mumbles into the black material of the other’s shirt.

“You heard the baby, congrats fellas,” Kihyun grins.

The chorus of whoops and screams (courtesy of one Minhyuk) from the others cause the Little to let out a strangled noise and wiggle further into Kihyun, flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that surprise any of you too?
> 
> Yay everyone is happy!!!  
> Or are they? Is there someone that doesn't carry the same sentiment?
> 
> Tune in next week to find out!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I’m doing [Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151534)! Kind of,, I’m doing it weekly not daily,,, ANYWAY the [first story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187858) is up if you want to have a read uwu


	12. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get messy, then, they kind of don't. More than once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun!

Realizing that there is someone that has not spoken or given any kind of reaction, everyone, other than Changkyun, turns to look at him.

Hoseok is looking down at his lap, where his fingers are fidgeting with each other. A small frown evident on his face.

 _Maybe it was too much to expect everyone to agree with this. I really wasn't expecting disapproval from Hoseokie hyung, though. He loved it when Changkyunnie suddenly got clingy. But, this is probably out of his comfort zone or something_ , Kihyun worries to himself.

“Um, Hoseok hyung?” Kihyun calls to him.

Hoseok raises his head, looking startled.

“Oh, sorry. Yeah?”

“You don't have to be part of it if you don't want to. I know this is maybe a bit too much and you-”

“Kkung n-not good? ‘s too m-much?” Changkyun mumbles around the paw of his stuffie he has taken to chewing on.

Biting to hold it, he shifts himself to sit sideways on Kihyun’s lap and looks at Hoseok with sad but resigned eyes. He lets go of the paw and the wolf falls from his mouth to land on his lap.

“Suh-s-seokie h-hyungie h-ha-ate Kkung?”

“NO!!” Hoseok cries out before anyone else can say anything, all of them staring at Changkyun in shock.

“No, oh my god, what?! No! I don't hate you. Changkyunnie, I love you so much. I could _never_ hate you.”

“O-oh,” Changkyun stutters out, cheeks flushing at the outburst.

“Kkung love t-too,” the Little returns the affection. Then he bashfully looks down and starts to randomly pull at the fur of his stuffie.

The rest fondly smile at the cute display they were just witness to, glad that an argument didn't have to happen.

“So, you’ll be his Caregiver too?” Jooheon asks, hopeful.

“Ah… Caregiver, yeah. Er, sure,” Hoseok replies, giving everyone a small smile.

Hyungwon feels that the older’s answer is kind of off. Sharing a glance with Minhyuk confirms that he isn't the only one to feel that way. _I’ll talk to hyung about it later_ , he thinks before turning back to look at the two on the sofa. He grins with fake sweetness.

“So, are you guys dating or what?”

Kihyun starts spluttering. Changkyun looks to him in alarm. He turns to face Hyungwon and narrows his eyes.

The Little points an accusing finger at Hyungwon, “Wonwon, what you do?”

“Sweetie, why are you so mean to me? I didn’t do _anything_ ,” Hyungwon pouts.

“Oh. Err, t-then why Daddy wikes that?” Changkyun asks, confused.

“Nothing. It’s nothing, Pup, I’m fine,” Kihyun kisses his Little’s shoulder. “And, no. We, uh, we are going to talk about it when he’s Big again,” he directs to Hyungwon, glancing at him.

“Did Changkyunnie confess while Little? Aww, this is so precious,” Minhyuk squeals.

“Wait,” he stops, “You mean it only happened today? What? He calls you ‘Daddy’ all the time, I thought you two have been secretly _dancing_ with each other for weeks.”

“Please,” Kihyun rolls his eyes, “Min, I didn't even know he was Little until today. And, that was only because I came home early after Yoons ditched me during lunch.”

Hyungwon chortles, “He ditched you!”

“Shut up! He got a call from Jimin, okay? He had _reasons_ ,” Kihyun sniffs.

“Ah, Jimin,” Hyungwon and Minhyuk say at the same time, nodding their heads.

“Well, that was creepy. Was that not really creepy? Like, really _really_ creepy?” Jooheon asks, shifting uneasily.

Hoseok pats his knee in empathy, “It totally was.”

“So, you’re not together and haven’t been for the past month. That’s nice. Don't forget to pay up, Minhyukie.”

“Shut your mouth,” Minhyuk hisses at Hyunwoo, who remains unbothered and wiggles his eyebrows.

“You bet on us getting together,” Kihyun deadpans.

Hoseok snorts, “Is this actually surprising?”

“No… _but still!_ ”

“Hey, Ki. You gonna fuck your little baby?”

“ _NO!_ Lee Minhyuk, my god, what the fu- what are you on?”

“Ki, it was a reasonable question. Most Littles aren't comfortable with anything sexual. _But_ , some are. Our previous Little had sex with his boyfriend in his headspace. These things matter, so,” Hyungwon shrugs.

Changkyun pulls on Kihyun’s shirt, getting his attention.

“No?” he quietly asks.

Kihyun stares into sad puppy eyes, “What? _WHAT??_ Baby, we didn’t- I thought-”

“Look at what you did! You made the perfectly good baby sad, _you_ _monster_ ,” Minhyuk dramatically falls sideways on Jooheon and starts to fake cry in his arms.

“I- We- What is going on?!” Kihyun shrieks, suddenly hysterical.

“It’s way past dinner and we are all just really hungry,” Hyunwoo provides.

Woeful wails of agreement follow his statement.

“Fine. _Fine!_ Dinner is in the kitchen, you animals.”

Kihyun is suddenly left alone in the living room with Changkyun sitting across his lap, looking at him.

“Daddy, Kkung hungy,” Changkyun tells him.

Kihyun laughs and boops his Little’s nose, “Let's get your stuff, Baby. Then, we can go and eat with the others. I made spaghetti!”

“S’geddi! Yay!!”

 

* * *

 

 _I should not have made spaghetti_ , Kihyun groans to himself.

In everyone’s eagerness to feed Changkyun dinner, the place quickly became a disaster.

There is sauce on _everything_. There are noodles on the table and floor, some even on _the walls_ (please pray for whoever is on clean up duty). Everyone is yelling over each other. Kihyun swears someone’s cup is in the bowl. And nobody is actually eating.

Worst of all, Kihyun is not even the slightest bit mad.

Changkyun laughs as he watches Minhyuk shove Hyungwon to reach him with a now empty fork, the contents of it having fallen on the table during the struggle. Hyunwoo is trying to fling as many meatballs as he can into the different sections of the Little’s pawprint plate, Jooheon and Hoseok cheering him on. Eyes sparkling from all the attention, Changkyun turns to his left and beams at Kihyun.

“Daddy, here! Eat eat~” Changhyun sing songs as he grabs a few noodles from his own plate with his hands and plops them into Kihyun’s.

So, honestly, you really can't blame Kihyun for smiling so hard his cheek dimples appear painted on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't like what I did with the sex thing then too bad this is my story so just don't read or write your own uwu


	13. Blocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone plays. But, someone isn't all that happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its cute then it gets kind of sad at the end,,
> 
> Have fun! (I hope)

After the combined clean up (the place was too much of a mess for one person to deal with within a reasonable timeframe) that was ‘overseen’ by Wonho and Changkyun, the Little happily sitting on the other’s lap as they fed each other grapes without a care, the group settles down in the living room again.

Changkyun had soaked up all the attention he got during dinner. It helped a lot in getting him to open up easily while Little, like how he had with Kihyun. In no time, he was babbling about himself and his likes and what he wants to play and everything else under the sun to anyone who would listen to him. Which, frankly, was everyone.

The feeling of pure unadulterated joy that radiated from him throughout the whole meal did not wane even once.

They are currently sitting on the floor surrounded by Legos and wooden building blocks of different shapes and sizes. The Little had insisted on bringing out all that he had so that everyone could play.

Sitting between Kihyun’s spread legs, Changkyun has a long line of different blocks in front of him with Hyunwoo and Jooheon on the other side of it. Hyunwoo is _trying_ to make something that could pass for a train out of Legos while the other two are creating a track each on either side of the blocks (“train gotta go and gotta comes back!”), Kihyun guiding them occasionally from over his Little’s shoulder.

Minhyuk and Wonho, a few meters away, are just stacking whatever Hyungwon passes to them in hopes of getting it as high as the ceiling before it collapses, shouting and laughing anytime their tower looks like it will tip over and restacking it with a newly formed plan whenever it does.

When Hyunwoo finally announces that he is done building the train (with the help of youtube and after adding in a few carriages just because that was the next video), Changkyun squeals from behind his paci in delight and accepts it from the other. He looks at it for a while, turning it this way and that in his hands, random happy gurgles coming out from him as he does so.

Done with his inspection, he hands it to Jooheon, who takes it in surprise.

“Honey be train! Kkung be people!” Changkyun declares, bouncing in place.

“It would be an honour,” Jooheon bows his head, dramatically clutching the train to his chest.

The Little giggles and turns to face the three around their tower, “Hyungies come! Be peoples too,” he calls, making grabby hands at them.

“You can't have too many people or the train won't work, Sweetie. Let the other two finish their tower, I’ll play with you,” Hyungwon says as he heads towards them, ruffling Changkyun’s hair and sitting down beside Kihyun.

“Oh. M’kay! Here, your peoples,” Changkyun places a few of his tiny plastic dinos into Hyungwon’s lap.

Giving another small batch to Hyunwoo, “This all Woo hyungie’s!” he beams.

Hyunwoo covers his mouth with a hand, “He called me Woo, I think I might cry,” he whispers fervently to Jooheon from behind it.

Taking one of Kihyun’s hands from around his waist, Changkyun places the only dinosaur with a heart sticker on it onto his palm.

“Bestest dino for Kkung’s bestest,” he explains, curling the other’s fingers around the toy and patting the closed fist.

Feeling his heart skip a beat, Kihyun kisses the back of Changkyun’s head, “Thank you, Pup.” It does nothing to stop him from smugly smiling at the rest, though.

Hyungwon narrows his eyes at Kihyun and taps Changkyun’s knee to get his attention. He fakes sad eyes and a pout when the Little looks to him.

“So the rest of us are not the best? Sweetie, are we _nothing_ to you?”

“No!” Changkyun gasps in shock at what Hyungwon is implying. He grabs the other’s face between his hands, “Nonono, all other hyungies best too!”

Hyungwon smirks at Kihyun as much as he can from how squished his face is.

“But, Daddy is _bestest_ ,” Changkyun states seriously, releasing Hyungwon’s face to start putting his dinos on the train.

Heart palpitating, Kihyun gives Hyungwon a shit-eating grin from behind his Little. Hyungwon just smiles back fondly, not affected in the slightest. Happy for the two that will offically get together sooner than later, finally.

 

* * *

 

“Hoseok!” Minhyuk shouts, upset.

The five around the small train station turn as one to face the commotion. The pile created by the fallen tower seems to be sizably bigger than anything previously, evidence that it was probably their highest yet.

“Sorry! I was distracted and must have tripped or something, so, my hand hit it. Sorry, really,” Hoseok deflates, fingers fiddling with the string of his hoodie.

“Ah, no, it’s okay. It was really tall so- I kind of- yeah.. Sorry for yelling. It’s fine, really. We can do it again!” Minhyuk squats down to create an empty space amongst the mess so they could start over.

Hoseok glances to the rest who have gone back to trying to fit all the passengers in to the train and carriages.

Hyungwon, however, is still looking and gives him a small comforting smile. Hoseok feels himself getting warm from the fact that he has the younger’s attention (maybe he hit the tower down because Hyungwon was giving it all to Changkyun, maybe not) and grins back, eyes bright.

But in the next instance, Hyungwon is looking away. Overzealously apologizing to Changkyun who had pat his cheek for him to get back to ‘work’.

Hoseok, smile gone, speaks over the laughter coming from Hyungwon, “I think I’ll go to sleep now. Sorry, Minhyukie,” he says, stepping forward to give the surprised boy a quick hug.

He dashes off to his room, waving behind him in reply to all the confused calls of ‘goodnight’ and ‘sleep well’ he gets from the rest, eyes burning.

_Stop it. Stop acting like a baby. The group already has Changkyunnie. They don't want you. Stop being stupid and jealous. Of course he won't give you attention. He doesn't want you. So, stop. Just. Stop. It._

Hoseok kicks the door close once inside his room. He catches it at the last second before it could slam close and slowly pushes it shut with a shaky hand. He leans his forehead against the wood, breathing deep to try and steady himself.

“You have to stop,” Hoseok mutters to himself, “You have to be a Caregiver. You _can't_ feel like this.”

Wiping away the tears from his eyes, Hoseok stumbles to his bed and flops onto it. He stays awake for over an hour, turning and twisting, trying hard to fall asleep.

To block out the voice and silence his mind.

Yet, when he does drift off, the turmoil of his thoughts stay with him.

_You can't._

_You are not allowed._

_They have Changkyunnie._

_Nobody wants you like that._

_Stop it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops?


	14. Out And Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun wakes up out of his headspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of Kyun's wolf stuffie will be revealed!! And you all better love it because it took me SO long to come up with okay pls I'm so horrible at naming things if it's not obvious enough from all my shit titles fsjsgsjshjs
> 
> Have fun!

Changkyun rouses to the feeling of his hair being pet and a gentle voice calling his name. He mumbles something unintelligible and buries his face deeper in his pillow, pulling Oreo closer to his chest.

 _Pulling Oreo closer to his chest? Wait, what!?_ Changkyun blinks his eyes open and looks down at the wolf plushie in his hands.

_Oh, fuck._

“You’re awake, good! Let’s go and get you something to eat, Pup.”

Slowly moving his eyes away from his stuffie, Changkyun is met with a fond gaze. Kihyun is crouching down on the floor beside his bed, smiling at him. The hand on his head stops its ministrations and becomes a comforting weight as Kihyun leans forward to kiss Changkyun’s forehead.

“Hi, Baby,” Kihyun says softly, folding his other hand on the bed to rest his chin on.

Changkyun feels his cheeks heat up, Kihyun’s hand on his head travels down to play with his ear, “H-hi,” he squeaks.

“You passed out pretty fast last night while playing so I carried you to bed. You seemed to only need your stuffie, so I washed and kept your paci,” Kihyun explains, “Yesterday must have been really taxing, so I let you sleep in. But, it’s past lunch now, Pup. We ordered pizza, there's some left for you. How about we get you freshened up before eating, hm?”

Changkyun’s face gets redder the longer Kihyun talks to him in _that way_. His soothing voice makes the younger feel nice and safe, causing the warm hazy feeling to slowly crawl out, trying to wrap around Changkyun again.

He shakes his head to clear it and sits up, leaving Oreo by his pillow, “No, um, I- I don't-”

“That wasn't really a choice, Baby. Get up, we’re going to the bathroom,” Kihyun cuts in.

Changkyun flails his arms in front of his face, embarrassed because even out of his headspace he wants to nod his head and listen. Wants to be good.

“Ohmygod. Hyung, I’m not Little anymore,” Changkyun rushes out.

“Oh,” Kihyun blinks.

“Well, you still need to eat. So, do you want me to carry you to the bathroom or can you get there by yourself, _Baby_?” Kihyun raises an eyebrow.

Changkyun covers his now permanently warm face with his hands and whines.

“How are you always cute,” Kihyun muses, getting up and sitting beside Changkyun.

“Everyone went out. They’ll be back some time later and we’ll discuss everything together then. But, I want us to talk first. Do you want to do that after you’ve eaten?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. After food," Changkyun stands up from his bed.

Kihyun gestures for him to lean down after catching him glancing back. Changkyun does so, slightly confused, and startles when Kihyun cups his face and kisses the side of his lips.

Falling back against the pillows of Changkyun’s bed and getting comfortable, Kihyun smiles sweetly, “I think I’ll nap. Don't take too long, Changkyunnie.”

Changkyun narrows his eyes, despite the fact he's still reeling from the sudden kiss, “Nap in your own bed.”

“But then your poor wolf will be all alone,” Kihyun pouts and takes the plushie to sit it on his stomach.

“Her name’s Oreo.”

“Oh my god. Oreo? That is so fucking adorable! I didn't know she had a name.”

“Of course she has a name! Why would she _not_ have a name?” Changkyun frowns, crossing his arms.

Kihyun shrugs, “I don't know. You didn't tell me.”

“You didn't ask,” Changkyun shoots back.

“Fair enough. Now, shower and eat,” Kihyun shoos him away.

In the middle of brushing his teeth, Changkyun realizes that he had unintentionally let Kihyun get away with staying on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on there will be quite a bit of talking between these two about the usual technical stuff like what to do and what not to do you know all that good shit yeah so kyun wont be little for a few chapters but that'll also probably be the only time in the fic that he isnt little so uwu


	15. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kind of talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the more 'heavy' chapters wooo
> 
> Have fun!

In nothing but a towel around his waist, Changkyun walks into his room with a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth and another on the plate in his left hand.

The slice in his mouth drops on the plate.

Changkyun can not believe this.

 _What The Fuck. Really? REALLY?? How dare?_ _Who allowed?_ he erupts internally as he stalks up to his [desk](https://secure.img1-fg.wfcdn.com/im/92742129/resize-h700-p1-w700%5Ecompr-r85/3799/3799729/Sequel+L-Shape+Executive+Desk.jpg). Placing the plate on it, he gets his phone out from one of the drawers where he keeps most of his adult things (away from his Little self so they stay in one piece and working).

Changkyun fiddles with it as he turns to face his bed.

_Click._

Smiling at the picture of Kihyun sleeping on his bed with his body curled around Oreo that takes up the whole screen of his phone, “Pretty Daddy,” Changkyun coos.

_Click. Click. Click._

_Might as well make the most out of this_ , he reasons, taking more pictures of the cute sight before of him.

* * *

Flipping through the bunch of pictures he had taken of Kihyun and licking the fingers of his right hand from having finished up his pizza slices, Changkyun is slowly spinning in his [ chair](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bb/c0/0b/bbc00b30289a66a6d9924262f2c26976.jpg) when he hears the clearing of a throat.

His head shoots up to stare with round eyes at Kihyun who is lying on his stomach facing him, Oreo hugged under his chin, looking very much like he has been awake for some time now.

“Got what you wanted?” Kihyun raises an eyebrow.

“Huh?” Changkyun blinks at him.

“The pictures, Baby.”

“W-what?” Changkyun says, flustered from getting caught (piled on with the fact that Kihyun used the endearment _again_ , knowing that he is out of littlespace).

“I woke up when I heard the first shutter and just pretended to sleep for you. You seemed like you were having fun,” Kihyun teases.

“You know, the cute noises you make all the time make more sense now that I know you’re Little. It’s so fucking adorable that you do it out of your headspace. I had to really make an effort not to move and scream into the pillow when you made that soft weird squealing noise just now.”

“Shut up, I did not!” Changkyun squawks.

“Sure, Baby.”

“Stop trying- Why are you calling me that? Hyung, I’m not Little anymore,” Changkyun voices out.

A shrug, “Fine. Then, I’ll stop.”

“Okay,” Changkyun nods, “Wait, what- That’s not- No! No, don't. Don’t actually stop. Hyung, I just… I-It’s not that I _don’t_ like it,” he flails his arms, “I- um, I am just- I’m _not_ Little now. You can still- You can totally call me… _that_. But, like, I’m not Little. I, uh, just want to make sure you know?” Changkyun rambles, getting less and less sure of what he was trying to get at.

Kihyun flips onto his back, placing the wolf on his chest, and hangs his head off the edge of the bed, looking up at Changkyun, “So, you like me and like when I call you ‘Baby’, even out of littlespace?”

“Mhm.”

Changkyun’s eyes widen when he registers the first part, “I like you?” he squeaks.

Kihyun raises an eyebrow from his position, “Don't you?”

“Um, maybe? Kind of? I mean- Okay, yeah. I, er, I like you,” Changkyun slumps deeper in his chair.

“Why are you acting like it’s going to be hard for you once you admit that? I like you too, aren't these mutual feelings a good thing? We can get to the _good stuff_ ,” Kihyun wiggles his eyebrows, knowing it will look more silly since he is upside down.

“ _You_ like me?”

Kihyun stares at the big round eyes gawking at him, “I’ve kissed you. Many times. Many places. Especially on the lips. I know I give out kisses like no tomorrow, but I dont just kiss _anyone_ on the lips. Changkyun, seriously? Yes, I like you.”

“But- But, you didn't _say_ anything last night! How was I supposed to know,” Changkyun grumbles.

“Neither did you. Technically. But here I am, aware that you like me.”

“Hyung,” Changkyun whines, “I was Little you can’t use that shit against me like that.”

“Baby, full offense, I can and I will. I like watching you squirm and get flustered, it’s adorable. Anyway, about the mutual feelings thing, we can agree on that front, right?”

“Mhm, I like you. And.. you like me,” Changkyun grins, ears pink.

Kihyun smiles back from his inverted position, cheeks equally pink, “Good. Because I’m going to date and spoil you so hard.”

“Yeah, I can get with that. I’m your boyfriend now, no take backs.”

“Now why would I ever do something like that when I can keep you to myself?”

“Hyung!” Changkyun covers his face, groaning into his palms.

Kihyun hums, “Not Daddy?”

Changkyun peeks out from between his fingers, “I thought we’re both aware that I'm not Little?”

“Baby, that excuse died a long time ago. It was never a problem. Since you started, you’ve never even called me Hyung if you didn't absolutely need to,” Kihyun frowns slightly, “Until today.”

He moves to sit properly on the bed, legs hanging off it instead of his head. He puts down Changkyun’s stuffie onto the [ bedside table](http://www.potterybarn.com.au/core/media/media.nl?id=5426415&c=3572911&h=da7f81f019148c0c193f&resizeid=4&resizeh=1200&resizew=1200).

“Unless you don't want to anymore, that is. I really could care less that it’s something you’ve done before, I don't want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” he eyes Changkyun with a questioning yet soft expression, letting the younger know that he would be fine with whichever he chooses.

Changkyun brings his hands down to fiddle with some loose threads of the fuzzy towel covering his lap, “Really? Anything?” he asks, uncertain, wet bangs partially hiding his eyes as he looks at Kihyun.

“Anything,” Kihyun assures firmly. “Oh, what’s your safeword? Anytime you’re not completely comfortable, if it’s sudden or while during something, tell me. I _will_ stop.”

Changkyun tilts his head, “Uh, I need one?”

“Of course you need one! Baby, even if you didn't shamelessly tell everyone how you’re not opposed to us fucking while you’re Little, I could still do something outside of sex that would cause you distress while Little. It’s a headspace which makes you vulnerable, with or without it being sexual.

And, you’re probably the type to do and demand things you don't necessarily mean as a way of playing. You do it often enough _out_ of your headspace,” Kihyun gives him a pointed look, “You need it. So I know when to actually stop if, somehow, it isn't clear enough to me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Kihyun smiles, “Good boy. Now, before you get yourself sick because you never seem to want to dry your hair on your own, go and get changed. I’ll dry it for you as we come up with your safeword.”

Changkyun’s face scrunches up, “I don't want to change.”

“Yeah, yeah. We all know how much you hate clothes. I don't care, I will not have you naked for this conversation.”

“Why not?” Changkyun says with indignation.

“No.”

He glares at the other’s shirt and shorts, “Just because _you_ are wearing clothes today doesn't mean-”

“Changkyun, no. It’s unbecoming and I will _not_ have a boyfriend that won't wear clothes for things like this.”

Changkyun crosses his arms and pouts.

Kihyun sighs, “Stop that.”

Changkyun’s bottom lip juts out further and he slides from his chair to land in a sulking flop of limbs on the wooden floor. Sad whines resonating from the spot.

“Changkyun,” Kihyun’s voice sounds weary, “Don't do that. Come on, just go and change.”

Changkyun switches tactics and crawls up to Kihyun. He sits on his heels in front of the other and rests his cheek on one of Kihyun’s knees. “Daddy, I don't want clothes,” he whimpers, making it come out in a higher pitch to mimic how he sounds when Little, eyes wide and pitiful as he looks up at Kihyun.

Kihyun drags a hand down his face, “You are such a little shit. Ugh, fine,” he groans in defeat. “Fucking fine. Whatever. No clothes.”

Changkyun sits up, eyes bright, “Okay!” his voice, back to its normal deep tone, sounds elated.

He starts to stand up but gets stopped by Kihyun’s legs that land on his shoulders, pushing him down.

Kihyun tips up the head trapped between his thighs, “No clothes, but, yes underwear.”

“No! No, I don't want that either,” Changkyun cries, shaking his head.

“It’s that or you add on an outfit, Baby, with pants and a hoodie and a whole extra shirt under it. This isn't negotiable,” Kihyun declares. “Put your plate for wash while you’re at it,” he tacks on.

Changkyun groans, annoyed. He narrows his eyes, then, reluctantly nods his head and paws at Kihyun’s thighs to let him go.


	16. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex talk kind of happens and things get side tracked a bit (not really) but thats bc kyun is a horny mess 24/7 so just a warning 
> 
> Have fun!

Changkyun steps away from his closet in a pair of black boxers and crankily plops himself onto Kihyun’s lap with a huff, facing away from him.

Kihyun removes the towel from Changkyun’s head and starts to dry off the remaining water in his hair. (The younger had taken it off, from where it had slipped to his hips, immediately after Kihyun let him go and dumped it onto his head, partially covering his face, trying to make a big show of how utterly annoyed he was at having to wear something. He had kept it on his head as he left his room with the plate and even while he was putting on his boxers.)

“So, Baby, your safeword?”

Changkyun shrugs, “I don't know.”

“Um, do you know the traffic light system?”

“Yeah, it’s smart! The option to let whoever know you’re not really certain but still want to keep going is great. Like, not having to actually stop everything immediately. I really like that.”

“Okay, then we’ll use that during sex? Also, just confirming, you really don't mind it in your headspace?” Kihyun asks.

“Sometimes. Most of the time I can't stand it. Like, it’s icky? I don't know why but, yeah, it just depends. So, um, please don't initiate anything sexual while I’m Little. Unless I come to you for it, then it’s one hundred percent okay because I’m aware of what I want and so it’s consensual and I _want_.”

Kihyun hums, “Of course, Changkyunnie. I wouldn't dream of it. Only do the sex if you ask, got it.”

“But! But, there are rare, _rare_ times where I’m in a mindset when Little that does want something sexual while wanting _you_ to do what I want first. It really doesn't happen that often. But, it’s kind of easy to spot.”

“Easy?”

“Yeah, I- I become demandingly insistent about wanting something without- without directly saying it because, um, like, I’d still sought you out but I’ll wait for you to act first. Uh, also I get _really_ pliant and spacey when you correctly do what I’m hoping for and so, yeah, um, that’s very telling,” Changkyun feels his face heat up and wills it to stop even though he knows that Kihyun’s view of anything is blocked by the towel.

“Hmm, I’ll still ask for a colour, regardless. To make sure I don't read things wrong.”

“Oh, okay,” Changkyun agrees, slightly surprised, “Thank you.”

“You don't have to thank me, Sweetheart. Also, can I get an example?”

Changkyun takes a minute to think, humming as Kihyun rubs the towel behind his ears, before speaking again, “It’s easy because I start getting restless and worked up in a way that’s different from how I normally am. Say I keep mouthing and biting your neck, refusing my paci or food or whatever and am whining about something. It- it probably means that I, uh, want _something else_ in my mouth.”

“I’ll take it to mean you’d want Daddy’s cock,” Changkyun can _hear_ the smirk in Kihyun’s voice and he’s about to start complaining when the other carries on, “You can’t even say it now, Baby, this is so precious. I’m going to enjoy watching you get even worse when you’re in your headspace.”

“You’re being mean,” Changkyun finally whines, trying not to sound childish and utterly failing as he flails his arms.

“That’s because you get cute like this, Baby. And I’m not complaining, if that’s what you think. I got myself a whole subby little puppy. I’m basically winning at life,” Kihyun kisses the back of Changkyun’s neck after placing the towel to the side.

Changkyun squeaks and covers his face, getting flustered right after having the towel taken away, not being able to hide behind it anymore. (Like Kihyun could even see it getting red from behind.) He gets another kiss on the neck for his trouble, making him sputter out incoherent noises in surprise.

Kihyun grins at the reaction and ruffles his baby’s fluffy hair, messing it up further, “Sweetheart, go and get me your comb.”

Changkyun, still with his face in his hands, leans his body sideways to reach his nightstand. He shifts to position himself vertically and wiggles as he leans down, stretching one hand out to grab his [ comb ](https://woodlandtreasures.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Elvish-tree-comb-walnut.jpg) from the bottom shelf.

“You couldn't have just gotten up to get it?” Kihyun tsks and playfully slaps the ass presented nicely to him over his lap.

Changkyun’s hips jerk downwards involuntarily. His body goes rigid, fingers curling tight around his comb, giving off waves of embarrassment as he lowers his head.

“Huh,” Kihyun exclaims, lips curling, “Well, well. I guess we can't use that as punishment now. You’ll just enjoy it, wont you?” he taunts and hits the same spot sharply, making Changkyun shudder out a breath.

“What a pity,” Kihyun gently pats the area, “We’ll deal with that later. Get up, Baby.”

Changkyun looks back over his shoulder, face more confused than anything, “Get up?”

“Yes. As much as I like you over my lap, your hair is a fucking mess. Now, up.”

Slowly, Changkyun rises and moves to stand between Kihyun’s legs. He sheepishly smiles down and hands him the comb.

Instead of taking it, however, Kihyun taps the floor with his right foot.

“Kneel.”

Changkyun’s eyebrows shoot up, his ears and cheeks grow hot, “W-What?”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow and taps the floor again, much more deliberately, “Baby, I said ‘kneel’.”

Changkyun drops to his knees.

He blinks away the haze, disorientated, when all Kihyun does is take the comb from him and start to tame his hair. He must have made some confused sounding noise because Kihyun laughs softly.

“Why is your face like that? It’s just easier this way than having you sit on my lap. Reaching up again after drying your hair would’ve been a huge pain,” he explains.

Changkyun nods distractedly, berating himself in his head.

The hands in his hair stop.

“So, like, just asking. Did you think I was going to make you suck me off?”

Changkyun hitches in a shaky breath and quickly ducks his head.

“Holy fuck. You totally did,” Kihyun giggles, “Is that why you looked like a lost puppy when I took the comb from you? Aww, Baby, that’s so cute.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Changkyun’s head darts up as he hisses in embarrassment, “What else was I supposed to think? You told me to fucking kneel!”

“And you did, like a good boy,” Kihyun purrs, letting the hand without the comb come down to scratch at the nape of Changkyun’s neck.

Changkyun feels tingly from the praise. The familiar affectionate gesture does nothing but help spread the feeling. Before his droopy eyes can fall shut, causing him to completely drop into the comforting weight pulling at him, Changkyun snaps out of it.

“That’s not fair. Stop it,” he protests weakly.

“Sorry, couldn't help it. You make it way too easy,” Kihyun moves the hand from Changkyun’s neck to rub his ear placatingly.

“You should have a safeword though. Like, an actual word. Just in case you do want to stop everything suddenly, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun exhales, leaning into Kihyun’s palm to nuzzle it gently.

“God, you’re adorable,” Kihyun thumbs Changkyun’s cheek adoringly before tilting the other’s head so he can continue to tidy his hair.

“Anything in mind, Baby?”

“No. Still nothing.”

“Hmm.. How about stuff you don't like?”

“I can't just choose _one_ thing like that,” Changkyun whines as the corners of his mouth turn down.

“Then, something specific to your littlespace? So, it’s also easy for you to remember while Little. Some kind of veggie or fruit? Maybe, an animal or something?” Kihyun offers.

Changkyun thinks about it, fingers drumming on his thighs.

“Mooncake.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow, “Don't you like mooncakes?”

“Not when Little. I hate them, they taste weird and plastic and ugh,” Changkyun sticks out his tongue and wrinkles his nose.

Kihyun chuckles, “Alright. ‘Mooncake’ it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope what Kyun says makes sense but if not then just know that all the sex they will have is CONSENSUAL AND SAFE


	17. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun gets a rundown on Little Kkung from Changkyun's patchy knowledge. They'll figure out everything else on the way together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They dont only talk about things regarding the pup being Little btw. You'll see what and why soon!
> 
> Have fun!

Deeming Changkyun’s hair acceptable enough, Kihyun stretches to place the comb on the table as he pats his lap.

Changkyun readily moves from between Kihyun’s thighs to sit on top of them, sprawling out his legs before him on the bed. His arms come up and curl around Kihyun’s neck as he flops forward to hug him.

Kihyun’s hands land on Changkyun’s hips, surprised, “Not that this isn't nice but, why the sudden hugging?”

“Because I want to, and I can,” Changkyun nuzzles further into Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Are you going to get even clingier all the time now?”

Changkyun hums in confirmation, “Because I want to, and I can,” he repeats, fingers playing with the back of the plain white shirt Kihyun is in.

“Cute.”

\--

They talk about their limits here and it gets kind of too heavy for this fic, so I’m putting it as a [side work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630094) (which will be part of a series that includes other random snippets of changki and all the others that I think would be better off separated from the fic).

\--

Kihyun moves a hand in circles above the expanse of Changkyun’s back, fingers lightly trailing on skin, “Baby, do you know what you can and can't handle while Little?”

“I think so.”

Changkyun sighs, “Not much though, since I’ve never really had..  _you know_ ,” flapping his hands behind Kihyun, “Someone.”

Kihyun kisses Changkyun’s ear, “You have me, now.” 

“Mmm, I guess that means you’re going to have to deal with everything when shit goes down.”

“A learning experience,” is all Kihyun says.

Changkyun smiles into the other’s shoulder.

“Well, for starters, don't raise your voice at me or do it to someone else where I can hear you. I get scared and it just feels really horrible. No cursing or unpleasant names. ‘Brat’ is okay I think, depending on what I’ve done. And, don't suddenly leave,” Changkyun grips and twists his hands in Kihyun’s shirt. “If you have to go somewhere just tell me and explain, I won't like it but I’ll probably understand. Please don't do it as punishment. _Please_ ,” he says sounding desperate.

Kihyun caresses the back of his head and pulls him closer by his waist, “I would _never_ do that, Sweetheart. I’ll be with you as much as I can, okay? I won't do any of the other things either. We’ll talk about it again with the others and write a list and you can stick it on the fridge or something so everyone is always aware.”

Changkyun relaxes in the other’s hold, feeling at ease and safe.

Knowing he’ll always be safe with Kihyun.

“I like cuddles,” he pipes up.

“Is that so? Wow, who knew,” Kihyun teases.

Changkyun giggles into Kihyun’s shoulder, “No, Daddy. After! Need cuddles and loads of chocolate and- and warm milk.”

Kihyun notices the slight shift and pulls back to skitter his gaze over Changkyun’s face. Taking in the giddy smile directed at him along with eyes that are just short of glazed, he softens.

 _He must have been really stressed out these past few weeks. My poor baby_ , Kihyun brushes his fingers through Changkyun’s hair, _I’ll help him slip fully_.

“You mean as aftercare, Sweetheart?”

Changkyun nods, “Mhm, I also want fluffy socks.”

“Fluffy? Like clouds?” Kihyun raises an eyebrow.

Changkyun tries to copy him but only succeeds in widening both of his eyes, “Yeah, clouds! Daddy gotta sing too, if I’m sleepy.”

“Do I? I don't recall giving you permission to order me around, Baby.”

“O-oh, erm. Daddy gotta sing, please?”

“Of course, Baby. Daddy will gladly sing you to sleep,” Kihyun boops his nose. “Anything for my _good little boy_.”

Eyes sparkling, Changkyun squeals and brings his hands up to squish his cheeks in delight.

 _There we go_ , Kihyun grins.

He kisses Changkyun’s forehead, “Hi, Angel.”

“Hi, Daddy!” Changkyun moves his hands from his face to tug Kihyun’s earrings, bouncing on his lap.

“Let's get you dressed, hm?”

“I wans pint dwess todays!” Changkyun squeals as he slides off Kihyun’s lap to land unceremoniously on the floor.

Kihyun watches his Little fondly as he clambers to his jaguar box and digs through its contents with purpose.

“Angel, you have dresses?” Kihyun inquires, curious as to why the other has dresses but not skirts.

“Kinda,” Changkyun mumbles, distracted, as he takes out one of the bigger boxes and opens it.

“Ta da!!” Changkyun triumphantly pulls out a long oversized [ pink shirt ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bb/73/11/bb73112ba1a511a38fdf83ab028b0e58.jpg) with a rainbow trim lining the collar and sleeves, showing it to Kihyun.

“That’s really cute, Baby! Come here, let me put it on for you,” Kihyun waves him over.

Changkyun blinks from his spot on the floor, “You- You wanna helps Kkung wear?”

“Absolutely,” Kihyun gets off the bed and makes his way over to crouch in front of Changkyun, “Can I have it, Baby?”

Shy, Changkyun hands over the shirt and watches as Kihyun bunches up the hem in his hands. He obediently raises both of his arms when prompted, the sleeves of his shirt covering them before getting pulled down. His head pops through the collar and he giggles softly when Kihyun kisses his nose.

Kihyun holds Changkyun’s hands in his own, “Can you stand for me, Angel?”

Changkyun nods and stands up with the help of the other. The shirt flutters down to his thighs, covering his boxers but stopping above his knees.

Kihyun hums, “Baby, is that why you call it a dress? Like your skirt shorts?”

“Mhm.”

Kihyun doesn't press him to use his words, sensing that it would be out of place with how his Little is acting. Instead, he gently guides Changkyun to his bed and sits him down.

Kihyun gets Oreo from the nightstand and hands it to Changkyun, “Angel, I just need to quickly grab something. I’ll be right back,” he kisses the other’s nodding head.

Kihyun grabs the towel from the bed and gives another kiss to Changkyun, placing it on his baby’s pink cheek, before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay double-ish updates but not really because it's two different works but still part of the same story woooo


	18. Sock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kkung needs his socks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyunnie’s pov!!!!! Sorry for the sudden change but I really wanted to have a few chapters where you see how it is for Kyun when he is in his littlespace so,,,
> 
> Have fun!

Changkyun watches Kihyun as he disappears from the door. He doesn't get scared though, since he can still hear his Daddy moving around outside.

He holds Oreo up to his face and kisses her head, like how Daddy does, mumbling a soft “mo’nin’” to her. Then, he giggles out a oops because he remembers Daddy saying it’s _waayyy_ long after morning.

Changkyun looks around his room, humming to himself as he swings his legs. He frowns slightly when his feet move against the floor, the feeling of it weird and wrong.

“Sock!” he gasps in realization.

Changkyun crawls over to the end of his bed and peers into his open storage box, “We needs sock,” he tells Oreo, pointing out the box that they need to her.

He shifts back to lie flat on the bed and reaches down for the “bottom half” box. He is _so close_ to getting hold of it. If his fingers would just grab it properly-

“Baby?”

Changkyun shoots his head up to the door. His Daddy is standing there with some thin black envelope thingy and looking at him with amusement.

“Angel, what are you doing?”

“Uhh,” Changkyun could feel his ears getting warm, “Sock?”

His Daddy places the black thing on the big table before coming to stand by him. He bends down to lift out the correct box (Changkyun’s heart flutters because his Daddy _remembers_ ) and removes the lid to offer its contents to Changkyun.

“Which one, Pup?” he asks.

Changkyun scrunches his face in thought, then, points to a pale blue bundle. He looks up at his Daddy, waiting.

“Flip over.”

Changkyun doesn't understand _why_ he would need to do that but does as he is told, knowing that his Daddy is smart and trusting him. Flipping onto his back and holding Oreo to his chest, he tips his head back to watch his Daddy unravel the [ socks](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0004/1032/0961/products/HTB1h2pHbpTM8KJjSZFlq6yO8FXaJ_1024x1024@2x.jpg). He giggles when he sees the slight surprise in the other’s eyes at each sock having a pair of ears and a face.

His Daddy boops his nose, calling him cute, then motions for his legs.

Changkyun tilts his head, confused.

“Can you lift one of your legs for me, little Pup?” is all he gets. No explanation whatsoever.

Changkyun, still very confused, lifts his right leg in the air. He squeals out a laugh when his Daddy grabs his big toe, playfully wiggling it, to pull the limb closer to him.

Feeling the material of the sock cover his leg, Changkyun finally understands what his Daddy is doing. He drops the leg after he feels a pat, telling him it’s [ done](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0004/1032/0961/products/HTB1kFnueNrI8KJjy0Fpq6z5hVXa2_1080x.jpg), and dutifully lifts up the other immediately.

“Such a good boy. I didn't even have to say anything,” his Daddy praises as he slips the other sock over his left foot.

Changkyun beams, feeling light and fuzzy. Like a cloud. A happy little cloud because he was good. Daddy’s good boy.

Blinking slowly, Changkyun feels a press of lips on his forehead. He tips his head further back and finds his Daddy kneeling on the floor, tidying everything back in their place.

Leaving Oreo on him, he stretches his hands out to his Daddy and makes little cooing noises to get his attention.

The Little squeezes Kihyun’s cheeks when he finally looks up and leans forward within reach. Changkyun makes a face, trying not to laugh at how funny his Daddy looks upside down, all squishy and weird.

“Is this funny to you, Mister? My face makes you want to laugh, hm? Does it?” Kihyun narrows his eyes.

Changkyun shakes his head but a few giggles slip past his lips. Betraying him.

“Lies!” his Daddy gasps, overdramatic.

He removes his face from Changkyun’s grasp and swiftly moves to sit on the bed beside the other. Changkyun squirms when he feels fingers trailing along his sides.

“You will pay for your crimes, you little monkey,” his Daddy declares before tickling him.

The Little shrieks and his hands grip his stuffie tight. Changkyun tries to wiggle away but his Daddy places a palm on his stomach, pressing down and keeping him in place, while his other hand continues its torment.

Changkyun throws his head back as peals of laughter fall from his open mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent been writing as much as I would like for this fic because of other fics I've been writing or have already written and posted,,, so I MIGHT not update next week I'm sorry,,,,


	19. Kiss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kkung kisses Daddy better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update! I'll probably start uploading weekly again from now on and pls accept the cuteness and kisses as an apology for last week.
> 
> Have fun!

Kicking his legs, Changkyun babbles out a mix of pleas for his Daddy to stop along with declarations that he doesn't look funny thrown in here and there. He alternates between pulling anywhere he can on his Daddy’s shirt and flailing his arms around.

One of Changkyun’s hands whip past Kihyun’s face in the struggle, accidentally smacking Oreo right on his cheek.

They both freeze.

“Oopsies.”

Taking the opportunity, Changkyun rolls away and tries to escape.

Fingers curl around Changkyun’s left ankle just as he pushes himself headfirst over the side of the bed, holding him back. His arms droop to the floor and his forehead presses against the side of the mattress in defeat.

His Daddy tuts.

“Baby, you need to stop purposely falling from things as a way to get off them,” he chides, gently tugging the other back to safety.

Changkyun groans and scrabbles around the floor with the hand not holding his stuffie, trying to stop himself from getting pulled back. He kicks weakly and whines when he feels a finger trail along his sole over the sock. He turns his head to glare at his Daddy over his shoulder.

Kihyun sighs heavily, “I guess my little Angel doesn't want new toys.”

“New toys?” Changkyun eagerly prompts, face suddenly bright.

“Cute skirts, too. But, you seem really keen on running away. So..,” Kihyun releases his hold on Changkyun.

“Nononono,” Changkyun mumbles as he crawls between his Daddy’s legs.

He quickly pulls his dress down his body from where it’s ridden up to his waist and sits on his heels. Holding Oreo in his lap, Changkyun looks at his Daddy with round, innocent eyes.

“Daddy, I here!! Wants them, pease!”

Kihyun pretends to consider it, “I don't know, Baby. You hit me in the face earlier and-”

Changkyun gasps like he forgot, “No!! No, Daddy! Baby din means it, he sooo sowy,” he leans forward to smack a loud kiss on the ‘hit’ cheek. “Oweo real sowy too!” bringing up the stuffie to make her give it another kiss.

“Kissies! B’der, Daddy?” Changkyun worries, tilting his head.

“Mmm, kind of. Maybe if you kiss me on the lips I’ll be fully better, Angel,” Changkyun’s Daddy suggests, circling his arms around the Little’s waist. Changkyun blushes and looks away.

Changkyun looks back after a few seconds to stare at his Daddy’s lips. Determined, he drops Oreo between them to hold his Daddy’s shoulders as he leans forward.

He stops short of his Daddy’s lips. Watching as they curl slightly, Changkyun licks his own.

After taking a breath, Changkyun dips in to quickly touch his lips to the other’s.

Moving his head back, Changkyun flicks his gaze up. His Daddy lifts an eyebrow when their eyes meet and presses a hand to the middle of Changkyun’s back, pushing him to shorten the distance so that their faces are close again.

His Daddy pouts, “Baby, you hit me pretty hard.”

Changkyun, pink high on his cheeks, grumbles and dives in to firmly mash his lips back.

However, his Daddy pulls him away by his waist almost immediately, huffing out a laugh.

“You don't have to _squash_ our lips together, Angel. Let Daddy show you,” he says and cups Changkyun’s face with his right hand.

Changkyun has time to blink only once before his Daddy’s face is _right there_ and there are another set of lips on his. He leans forward but the hand holding his cheek tightens, stopping him.

At the feeling of being held in place, Changkyun deflates into his Daddy’s palm. The lips shift after a beat of nothing but light connecting, sinking into Changkyun’s. His Daddy moves them over his pliant ones however he pleases.

They meld together for a while. Changkyun doesn't know how long. He just knows that it’s a _really_ nice while and then, they leave.

Before he can even think to whine in protest, they come back to press against his bottom lip softly. Pulling back just as swiftly.

His Daddy does it a few more times. One right after another, each in a slightly different position. Before stopping to smile against Changkyun’s giggling mouth.

Changkyun blinks his eyes open at the feeling of a kiss being placed on his nose. He scrunches it and grins while his eyes focus.

They land on his Daddy’s lips and he openly stares.

Lightly brushing a few fingers over them, Changkyun takes in the sheeny, puffy, messiness that it has become. He retracts his hand with a squeal when his Daddy playfully nips at his fingertips.

“Daddy b’der now! Baby can gets toys and skiwts?” Changkyun squirms in excitement.

A boop to his nose, “Baby can get whatever he wants if he says ‘please’.”

“Pweas!!”

“What a good boy,” his Daddy says, ruffling his hair before getting off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's kind of short and that it cuts off suddenly hhhhhh sorry,, but i hope it's somewhat good?


	20. Want!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kkung wants that! And also this!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This blessed changki [video](https://mobile.twitter.com/softbot_sin/status/1050395681607675904/video/1) was the main inspo for this chapter so everyone say thank you changki
> 
> Have fun!

Changkyun pouts, _Where Daddy going? I want new things. He says I good_.

He picks up Oreo and starts complaining to her under his breath as he shifts on the bed to watch his Daddy.

His Daddy opens the thin bag and takes something out. When he turns around and walks back to the bed with it, Changkyun sees that it’s a laptop. Scrambling, Changkyun seats himself on the edge of the bed and makes grabby hands for it.

Kihyun chuckles, “You think I’ll just hand it over to you?”

“Pweas,” Changkyun utters absentmindedly as he makes to grab it when his Daddy comes close enough.

His left hand follows as the laptop slowly moves away from his reach. Looking up, he finds his Daddy’s raising an eyebrow and leans back.

Changkyun reaches for it again, not even a second later, only to have it brought further away from him. He tips his head back, a broken cry falling from his lips as his fist, holding Oreo by her tail, thrashes around in frustration.

He feels his Daddy take a step to stand between his legs, “Baby, if want something, ask nicely. Or, wait until I give it to you.”

Stubborn, Changkyun glares up at his Daddy and tries to snatch the laptop that is now much closer to him.

It gets lifted above his head.

Changkyun circles his fingers around his Daddy’s forearm and pulls, snarling softly.

When it doesn't budge, he lets out a loud, drawn out whine and falls forward to smash his face on the torso in front of him. Annoyed, Changkyun harshly scrapes his teeth down his Daddy’s abs through his shirt.

A harsh tap hits his left cheek and Changkyun stops, but not without trying to bite the fingers first. He squishes the cheek against the ‘attacked’ stomach and glances up with a pout.

Kihyun brushes a hand through his hair before firmly gripping the back of it. He tips Changkyun’s head back using his hold and shoots him a piercing look.

“Since you’re being a brat, the things you’re allowed to get will no longer include toys-,” Changkyun opens his mouth to argue but his Daddy pushes on, “Absolutely not. No toys. Only good babies get toys, not brats. You will also _sit still_ and wait for my permission to take the laptop,” finishing his demands. “Are we clear?”

With the space between his ears feeling much fuzzier, soaring so high from his Daddy’s tone and actions, Changkyun blinks slow and drowsy. “Yes, Daddy,” he breathes.

Changkyun’s hair gets released and he sits up straight. He waits for the laptop to get brought down before lifting a hand to take it. His Daddy tuts and presses down on the wrist with two fingers. He lets his arm fall limp on his lap, holding back a whimper.

Changkyun purses his lips when his Daddy holds the laptop in front of him, making no move to take it.

A few seconds pass before the corner of his Daddy’s mouth quirks up, “Good boy. You can have it, Angel.”

Changkyun preens. Kissing his Daddy’s wrist, he takes the offered item and moves to the head of the bed. He doesn't notice how Kihyun winces when he wrenches the laptop open on top of one of the pillows. He turns it on and flops down over the mattress on his stomach, tucking Oreo under his chin.

Changkyun blinks at the login screen. He turns to pout at his Daddy, who raises an eyebrow as he sits down cross legged on the bed beside him.

“Daddy,” he points to the screen.

“I can see, Angel.”

Rolling on his back, Changkyun rests his head by his Daddy’s knee, leaning against it as he looks up, “Helps Baby, pweas?” pointing to the screen again.

His Daddy boops his nose before leaning over to unlock his laptop and wait for all his windows to load.

Changkyun shuffles around until he is comfortably curled up on his side, parallel to the laptop, with his head propped up on his Daddy’s thigh. He mutters to let his Daddy know that he has a list of websites he uses for Little stuff written in his notebook. Curling his left arm around Oreo’s middle, he nibbles on the pointer finger of his right as he feels his Daddy shift to reach the book on his nightstand.

After a moment, a hand comes down to pull his finger out. Changkyun whines in protest and shoves the finger deeper, biting on it to keep it there.

“Baby, that’s not good for you,” the hand brushes back his hair and he turns his head to peer up at his Daddy, “I’ll get you your paci.”

Changkyun pouts around the finger and frowns, shaking his head.

“No? Then wh-?” his Daddy must have noticed him gnawing on his finger because he pauses to offer, “I’ll get someone to buy rice crackers on their way back for you to mouth on. So, if you want any, you’ll keep your finger out of your mouth until they get back.”

“But- But, Daddy, that long times,” Changkyun whines and pushes his feet against the pillows under the laptop to jostle them, grumpy.

“Baby, Hyunwoo hyung and Wonnie will be home soon. They went for a really late lunch, our sleepyhead only woke up an hour before I woke you. Ah! They’ll be home with it in like 40-ish minutes,” relaying Hyunwoo’s reply, Kihyun minimizes their groupchat on his laptop.

Changkyun hums his approval and turns back to face the screen. He wiggles and squeals when he sees which website is being typed in to the new tab.

Using Oreo to gesture at the [ pink skirt](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/b96gdq-l-610x610-skirt-pastel-tumblr-tumblr+clothes-cute-pink-kawaii.jpg), glad that it’s still on the site’s homepage, Changkyun shrieks, “Want!!”

“Angel,” Changkyun could practically _hear_ his Daddy raising his eyebrow, “Your finger.”

Changkyun begrudgingly pulls it out, grumbling about doing so only for crackers.

His Daddy tuts and snatches his wrist before he could wipe the finger on the bed, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand to clean off the saliva. Changkyun nuzzles the thigh under him, feeling warmth bubble in his chest.

After it’s been released, he points to the screen with his now clean finger, “Pweas?”

The skirt gets added to the cart.


	21. Cracker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kkung gets his rice crackers from Wonwon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short but really fucking cute
> 
> Have fun!

Changkyun bolts upright the moment he hears noise coming from the living room.

He turns to his Daddy and tugs on his shirt as he clambers off the bed, “Daddy! Daddy, come. Get num-nums!!”

His Daddy leans across the bed to kiss his forehead, “How about you go and tell your hyungies how good you’ve been and get your treat while Daddy pays for your stuff, hm?”

Changkyun squeezes his fingers around Oreo and glaces to the door. He knows the rest have accepted him being Little, Hyungwon beyond the door himself is a Caregiver. _But_ , Changkyun hasn't been around the others without his Daddy and he’s more than a bit apprehensive.

 _What if they don't actually likes me. What if they hate me and only act nice ‘cause Daddy was there. Maybe, Kkung will stays here with Daddy_ , he worries his bottom lip as he sways back and forth on his feet. _But, want rice crackers. Really really want_ -

Hands cup his face and he stops his fidgeting in surprise, unaware that his Daddy has moved to sit before him.

“Angel, I’ll be out as soon as I pay for your things. You know Hyunwoo hyung and Hyungwonnie would never do anything to hurt or upset you. And Won will know what he’s doing, so don't worry, okay?” a thumb draws out the lip from his mouth, “It’s also okay if you really don't want to go on your own. You can stay with me until I finish up,” his Daddy reassures.

Changkyun hesitates before shaking his head, “Want num-nums.”

His Daddy kisses him softly before nudging him towards the door with a pat on the butt, “Go on, my brave little soldier.”

Changkyun giggles and runs up to the door. He opens it just enough for him to stick his head out and peek outside.

“Hi, Sweetie,” Hyungwon spots him from where he is sitting at the dining table, eating a rice cracker. [ The whole pack](https://www.mattas.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/products-imported/bin-bin-rice-crackers-origi.jpg) is torn open, causing the small 2-piece packets to spill out on its surface.

“We got these for you. Have you been good?”

Changkyun mutely nods his head as he steps out, pulling the door close behind him but leaving it ajar. He tucks Oreo under his chin and presses her to his body.

“Oh, cute,” Changkyun looks down pass Oreo to what Hyungwon is gesturing at, “Is that a dress?”

Changkyun smiles, cheeks pinking, “Yeah.”

Hyungwon grins back, “It’s really pretty, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun scrunches up his nose, “Kkung,” he corrects as he shuffles to stand behind the chair opposite Hyungwon.

“Oh, sorry, my bad. Well, _Kkung_ would you like a rice cracker?”

He nods and reaches for a packet, but a hand covers it. Changkyun looks to Hyungwon’s face and tilts his head.

“Sweetie, what do we say?”

Changkyun pouts and whines. He tries to pry Hyungwon’s hand off by grabbing the thumb and pulling up.

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. He easily dislodges Changkyun as he picks up the packet and opens it, intent on having it for himself.

“Pweas!” Changkyun quickly cries out, leaning over the back of the chair and wiggling his fingers at the open packet making its way to Hyungwon’s mouth.

The mouth curls. “That wasn't so hard, now, was it,” Hyungwon says, passing him the treat.

“Mmmm,” Changkyun hums around the top of one cracker, sucking to get the flavour out.

He startles when a hand ruffles his hair. Whipping his head around, Changkyun catches Hyunwoo sliding into the chair beside him and taking a packet for himself.

“It’s hidden,” he says to Hyungwon, then he turns to Changkyun, “Why don't you sit, Changkyunnie?”

Before Hyunwoo can pull the chair out for him, Changkyun climbs on the table. He sits on top of it, facing the pile of snacks that’s between the other two. He happily settles Oreo on his lap in the dip of his dress’ material where his legs are crossed.

“Wha-?” Hyunwoo has his mouth open in surprise, chewed up bits of cracker in full view, as Changkyun carries on sucking his own cracker.

“Close your mouth, Hyung,” Hyungwon laughs, “It’s a _thing_. You’ll get used to it and many others soon enough. Anyway, isn't his dress cute?” he inquires.

Changkyun ducks his head and takes a bite of his cracker for something to do when Hyunwoo readily agrees on how adorable he looks. He hums, too shy to verbalize his thanks, knowing that the group as a whole are well versed in understanding his seemingly random noises for the two to get what this one means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw those rice crackers are my LIFE i swear i can go thru a whole packet in one sitting and i have indeed done so  
> i'm so sorry for anyone that hasnt been blessed by them pls find a way


	22. Blushy Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo is too good for this world. Changkyun gets overwhelmed. And, another pair comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if anyone can guess one of the two side ships just from this chapter uwu
> 
> Have fun!

“What’s your wolf’s name, Kkung?”

Changkyun looks up and beams at Hyunwoo, “Oweo!”

“Uh.. That’s nice?” Hyunwoo tilts his head, a slight confused smile on his face.

Hyungwon snorts, “Hyung, he means ‘Oreo’.”

“Oh! That _is_ a nice name. It’s really cute.”

Changkyun looks down at his stuffie and frowns slightly, “Woo hyungie not- no undewstan’ Kkung?”

“I’m sorry, Baby. It just needs some getting used to,” Hyunwoo says softly.

Changkyun shakes his head, “Kkung twy- He try talks bedder. He will!”

“No. You won't.”

Hyungwon and Changkyun stare at Hyunwoo in surprise.

Hyunwoo reaches to take Changkyun’s free hand in both of his, “You’ll talk _however_ you want. Hyungie will be the one trying his best to understand you. It’ll just take some time, okay?”

Changkyun’s eyes grow wide, sparkling, and his dimples pop out as his lips split into a big grin, “‘Kay!”

“Good,” Hyunwoo places a kiss to the back of Changkyun’s hand.

The Little squeals and pulls back his hand to hold it to his chest. Squirming in place, Changkyun giggles and stuffs the rest of the cracker in his mouth.

“Cute,” Kihyun says, smiling as he takes a seat next to Hyunwoo, in the chair Changkyun was clinging to earlier.

Changkyun beams and reaches out for his Daddy’s hand when it gets placed on the table, closing a fist around the pointer and middle finger.

He places the empty packet by his side and grabs a new one, pushing it to Hyungwon. The other takes it, but does nothing and waits.

“Opwen pweas!”

“Thank yous,” Changkyun says when Hyungwon opens the packet and hands it to him.

Smiling, Hyungwon pets his head, “You’re welcome, Sweetie.” Kihyun strokes the back of his hand with his thumb, “Such a good boy, aren't you.” Hyunwoo hums, “So good and polite,” nodding in agreement.

Body going still, Changkyun’s lips around the cracker slacken as his eyes unfocus. The sudden influx of sentiments causes his mind to race with actions to do and things to say, before everything jumbles up into static.

“Uh… I think we broke him,” Hyunwoo whispers, concernedly eyeing Changkyun’s vacant face.

Kihyun tugs his hand and Changkyun turns to look at him, blinking slow. Freeing his fingers from the loose fist, Kihyun holds his baby’s hand properly, “Angel? Did you slip further?”

Changkyun closes his eyes, “Mmm?”

“Look at me,” Kihyun orders sharply.

Snapping his eyes open, Changkyun comes back to his senses, “Huh?”

“Baby, did you get Littler?” Hyungwon asks, placing a hand on the other’s knee.

Changkyun’s cheeks colour as he turns to face Hyungwon. He shakes his head, “N-no. No, just- Um, was lot and Kkung… Kkung head messy.”

“Aw, it was too much all at once?” Hyungwon clarifies.

Changkyun nods and looks down, his thumb fiddling with the open wrapper of the packet in his hand.

Kihyun squeezes his hand and Hyungwon pats his knee, saying, “That’s okay, Sweetie, you’ll have all the time in the world to get used to us doting on you _even more_ , now.”

Changkyun gives him a small, shy smile, “All in the wowd?”

Hyungwon nods, “Even the whole univer-”

The door to their dorm slams open.

Changkyun starts and grips his Daddy’s hand tight. Eyes wide, he turns towards the door.

Jooheon stomps in with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face, lips tugged down in a pout. Behind him, Minhyuk closes the door, quietly, before turning towards the room at large. His lips split into a wide smirk.

“Guess who will be doing _all_ my chores for a whole month?” Minhyuk wiggles his eyebrows. He bounds forward to flop across Jooheon’s back, hugging him despite his grumpy protests, “This lovely sweetheart, right _here!_ ” placing a loud kiss on the other’s cheek to punctuate his statement.

“Ugh,” Jooheon groans, angling his blushing face away and trying to wriggle out from the other’s clutches. “Minhyukie hyung, let gooo,” he whines, “You cheated. It’s not fair!”

Minhyuk tsks, “Just because I won every single round against you does _not_ mean I cheated.”

“Sounds like you cheated to me,” Hyungwon supplies.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, “What it means is that I’m just a better gamer. Better than _all of you_ ,” he states and moves to sit down on the chair beside Hyungwon, pulling Jooheon onto his [ lap ](https://twitter.com/softbot_sin/status/1065160497023016961).

“You guys were at a PC Bang?” Hyunwoo asks the pair directly opposite him.

Minhyuk pats Jooheon on the hip, a silent indication for him to answer. But, all the younger does is whip his head away to glare into the kitchen and huff around his pout.

“Jooheonie,” Minhyuk chides, sliding his hand from the other’s hip to a sweatpants-covered thigh, fingers pressing against the inner side, “Answer Hyunwoo hyung.”

Squirming, Jooheon turns to face the person in question. Hyunwoo rests his chin on his palm and raises an eyebrow, expectant.

Jooheon glances away as he feels his cheeks heat up again, “Yeah. Yeah, we went to one after lunch.”

“I checked my phone between games and saw the chat. So, we came back after another round or two,” Minhyuk adds on.

Kihyun snorts, “You could have said that all by yourself. I don’t get why you have to torment Heonie like that.”

“Makes things more _fun_ ,” Minhyuk grins, curling an arm around Jooheon’s waist.

Changkyun, who has been silently watching everything unfold while eating his remaining cracker, pushes an unopened packet across the table towards Jooheon. The older picks it up, confused.

“He wants you to open it for him,” Hyunwoo explains.

“No!” Changkyun exclaims, rapidly shaking his head, “Honey nyam nyam.”

Jooheon grins, “Aw, Bud, thank you.”

Minhyuk gasps, mock offended, “I don't get one?”

“I wasn't offered any either, Angel,” Kihyun raises an eyebrow when his Little looks to him.

Changkyun stares for a second before ripping his hand away from his Daddy and dropping the empty packet from his other hand at once. He leans forward and gathers up all the rice cracker packets on the table.

Giggling, he starts to pick them up in bunches between his hands to hide them behind Oreo, in the dip of his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started work last week and honestly i dont think i can keep my updates to be weekly,, i'm sorry,,, i'll still upload chlapters around the same time or at least within the same day so if i ever miss a week or more just know the next one wont be on a random ass day hhhhhhhh i hope that this is okay??


	23. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experienced Caregivers handle a testy Kkung. Hyunwoo picks up a thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wonho Day!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Have fun!!!

Stunned, the rest at the table watch in silence as the last packet gets seized by the Little while Jooheon giggles in Minhyuk’s lap. He turns it into a cough and bites into his given cracker when Hyunwoo glances in his direction.

“I guess that’s settled,” Hyunwoo says, crossing his arms on the table and pointedly looking at Changkyun’s full lap.

Kihyun sighs, “I mean it technically _is_ for him,” he pats his Little’s knee, “But, you can't have more than three at once, Angel.”

Changkyun pouts.

Kihyun levels him with a look, “No.”

Whining, Changkyun hugs the pile on his lap, including Oreo, and curls over it.

“Poor thing. Do you want more treats, Sweetheart?” Minhyuk asks.

Changkyun perks up slightly, nodding with bright eyes.

“Then, you’ll listen to your Daddy.”

Changkyun, not expecting that, blinks his wide eyes in surprise. Minhyuk raises an eyebrow and the Little slowly turns his head to look at his Daddy, “I- Um… I wan num-nums?”

“You can have one more, Baby. That’s it,” Kihyun states, shooting a grateful smile towards Minhyuk when his Little sits straight and pouts down at his lap.

Changkyun carefully picks out one packet, from the many identical ones in the pile, and grabs Oreo in his other hand. Holding them both to his chest, he rises up to his knees. Everything falls from his lap and onto the table, scattering over its surface.

“This,” he gives his Daddy the packet, “But- but all other still Kkung’s. Yes?”

Kihyun opens the wrapper, “You should share, Angel. It’s a nice thing to do.”

After a few seconds, a short nod accompanied by a ‘will shawe’ has Kihyun holding out the snack, “Good boy.”

Changkyun lips split into a grin and he crawls to the edge of the table, almost tipping over it. His Daddy exhales on a laugh before shifting his chair back enough for the Little to slip off the table and plop onto his lap.

Lifting a leg, Changkyun gently prods Hyunwoo’s thigh with his foot and begs with his eyes. Hyunwoo lazily gestures to his lap, giving the Little permission. Changkyun squeals and places his legs on the other’s thighs. He wiggles his toes happily and bites the cracker his Daddy brings to his mouth, resting his head sideways on his shoulder.

“Wait, is that a face?”

Changkyun glances to where Hyunwoo’s gaze is fixed on his knees and nods. “Mo’key!” he chirps around the chewed up cracker in his mouth, kicking his legs up and down.

Hyunwoo readjusts the socks so that they are no longer weirdly twisted, “ _Everything_ about you is so cute.”

Whining low as his ears heat up, Changkyun buries his face into his Daddy’s neck.

“Hey, I want to see! It was covered earlier,” Minhyuk pouts.

The Little lets out a longer whine and buries his face deeper, gripping Oreo close to his chest.

Hyungwon drums his fingers on the table, “Won't the little baby come out from hiding and show us his cute monkey socks?” he prompts.

“Go on, Angel,” Kihyun jostles Changkyun on his lap, eliciting him to move.

Changkyun grumbles under his breath, but the smile playing on his lips that he tries to hide doesn't go unnoticed.

With the help of Kihyun, Hyunwoo and his own hand on the table, the Little manages to maneuver himself over to Hyunwoo’s chair.

Changkyun has his feet on the rungs between the legs, straddling the chair, with Hyunwoo’s hands holding him steady by the hips. Now that he is standing, the top of his socks are visible. The Llittle fidgets with his stuffie’s ears as he waits for the reactions from the other side of the table.

Changkyun stares at Minhyuk as his legs get eyed up, but hears a coo from Jooheon before the older even opens his mouth.

“That is _so cute!_ Do you have more socks like that?” Jooheon eagerly leans forward against Minhyuk’s arm with bright, curious eyes.

“Yeah, yeah! Loads!! Wanna see?” Changkyun bounces in place, eyes sparkling in turn.

Hyunwoo tightens his grip, “Maybe get excited when you’re less likely to lose your footing, okay?”

Changkyun lets out a ridiculously loud huff. He starts to wiggle in Hyunwoo’s hold, trying to lift himself onto his toes to bounce on them instead. Just to go against the other for his remark.

“Baby, stop that,” Kihyun says, unamused. “ _Now_ ,” he snaps when he sees his Little’s eyes narrow, getting defiant.

Changkyun contemplates jumping but freezes when he sees his Daddy deliberately taking a bite out of _his_ cracker. He almost shrieks, lunging towards Kihyun when the other starts on the second rice cracker.

Hyunwoo holds him back, “ _Woah!_ I _just_ brought up the fact that you’ll fall if you’re not careful. Are you _trying_ to get yourself hurt?”

“Buh-but- I- I din… Hmph!! Daddy mean,” Changkyun complains, pouting at Hyunwoo while pointing a finger at the accused party.

“Kkung,” Hyungwon calls. Continuing when the Little looks at him with a tilted head, “Did you listen to what anyone was telling you? Were you being good?”

Changkyun lowers his finger and looks down at the table, “I- Um...”

“No, you weren’t. So, you either apologize now or you’ll be made to sit in a corner to think about what you’ve done, _then_ apologize.”

“Kkung not bad,” Changkyun’s eyes get watery, drooping with his lips, “He _not_.”

“You aren't, Sweetheart. But, what you did wasn't nice, was it?” Minhyuk’s gentle voice speaks up.

Rubbing an eye, the Little shakes his head. He plops himself between Hyunwoo’s legs and slumps further down to lean his head against the other’s shoulder.

“Kkung sowy,” Changkyun he stares up at Hyunwoo with solemn, wet eyes.

“Why are you sorry, Sweetie?” Hyungwon urges.

“Cause,” the Little sniffs, “Cause din li’ten, so Kkung sowy.”

Hyunwoo gives him a comforting smile, “As long as you know it’s wrong then it’s okay, Changkyunnie.”

Changkyun shuffles closer, expression open and expectant.

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow, “Yes?”

“Give him a kiss, or pet his head, or any other sign of affection so he knows he’s forgiven. It’s like a reassurance of sorts,” Kihyun provides.

“Ah, I see.”

Hyunwoo brushes back the Little’s hair and kisses his forehead.

Changkyun scrunches up his nose, tears long gone, and hides his face behind Oreo, giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello it’s been a while,, i had no idea that work would kick my ass this hard leaving me with no actual time to write and that it would be over two whole months before i updated again i’m so sorry for the wait and now i know i definitely won’t be able to update weekly from now because i just can't,,, i used to write more than a chapter each week but now with work i’ve barely written even a few decent length chapters gdjdhkdjdk i swear i will try to post at least one update each month but that is all i can promise for now :((


	24. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon has something to say and Hyunwoo is stressed.

“Sweetheart, aren't you forgetting someone?”

The Little lifts his head at Minhyuk’s words and glances to his Daddy. Kihyun has his face in his palm that’s propped on the table, looking sideways at the pair. Changkyun pouts.

Kihyun pouts back. But, slides over a rice cracker packet to his Little after a beat.

Changkyun beams and grabs it. He hops off Hyunwoo and onto the floor and climbs into his Daddy’s lap. Tucking himself against the other, he hands over the packet, “Sowy Daddy,” he mutters.

“For?” Kihyun rips the plastic open.

“For no lis’nin’ and be bad,” Changkyun replies.

Kihyun nuzzles his Little’s cheek, “You’re not bad, Baby. But, how you acted was uncalled for. All Hyunwoo Hyung was trying to do was make sure you didn't fall.”

“Woo hyungie good,” Changkyun says quietly as he curls a hand around the open packet offered to him.

“Yes, he is,” Minhyuk agrees, eyes fixed on the person in question with a sweet smile on his lips.

“Huh,” Jooheon exclaims, breaking his silence. “All I wanted was to see cute socks, but I got to see how _this_ works,” he says, wildly gesturing with his arms.

“What do you mean?” Minhyuk asks, confused, “We were all together playing last night. You c-”

“No no,” Jooheon shakes his head, “Yes, we were. I mean, like, the whole dynamics thing. How each of you stepped up or did something because he acted out, but also didn't make things like negative or heavy and bleh. It was… It was nice,” he finishes, a small blush on his cheeks.

“It _real_ nice!!” Changkyun squeals around his cracker, wiggling Oreo around in Jooheon’s direction.

Kihyun chuckles, “Finish your treat, Angel. Then, you can show our Jooheonie _all_ your socks,” he says, brushing a few crumbs off his Little’s face.

Changkyun shoves more than half of the last cracker into his mouth, scrunching up his nose as he tries to chew everything.

“Oh my god,” Hyunwoo says in a small voice full of alarm. “I know he always does this, but.. but isn't it different now? Are there no rules or whatever clearly stating that he can't do shit like that when he’s Little?!” unbidden worry bleeds into his tone.

Hyungwon snorts, “That _would_ be ideal. But, technically, there’s nothing saying he can't do what he usually does like this. He just has to be more careful about it.”

“Right,” Hyunwoo says, unconvinced, as he warily watches an unbothered Changkyun crumple up the empty packet to throw onto the table and laugh when it flutters down sadly.

“Speaking of rules,” Minhyuk says as he shifts Jooheon to sit him between his legs, “Does the Little One have any we should know about?” directing the question at Kihyun.

“Can’t we do that later? Hoseokie hyung isn't here and I want to see the socks,” Jooheon grumbles around a pout.

Changkyun starts bouncing, “Ohh~! We sees them and yous can has one and then, _and then!!!_ We can finds one more _cutest_ socks for Seokie hyung!!”

Minhyuk looks to the Little with amusement written all over his face, “Hoseok will be home really late today, Sweetheart. He went to his studio.”

“Hmmm, tha’s okay. We gives him _later_ later!”

Kihyun holds his Little still by the hips, “Angel, why pick a pair for Hoseokie hyung?”

“Daddy silly. Seokie hyungie not heres to pick, so Honey and I gotta dos it,” Changkyun explains, trying to slip off Kihyun’s lap despite the grip the other has on him.

Sighing, Kihyun lifts Changkyun off his lap to stand him up on the floor. Changkyun squeals and kisses his Daddy on the cheek.

“Daddy do the boring thingies, Baby show Honey fun stuff. Come!” he excitedly gestures for Jooheon. Grabbing the other’s hand when he rounds the table after leaving Minhyuk’s embrace, Changkyun pulls him to his room.

“You can show me the rules later!” Jooheon shouts as the room’s door is pushed shut.

“Well. That’s that,” Hyungwon gets up, “I’ll get a pen and paper for the list,” he says heading to the drawer by their TV. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk start gathering up all the rice cracker packets to be put away, while Kihyun collects the empty wrappers to be thrown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's been so long since the previous update and that this is such a short chapter but i just HAD to upload something because it's been so long but the next chap is really cute i swear fsjshzjshkz dont hate me


	25. Precious Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk is a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is something I've been waiting really long to post so I hope it's good!
> 
> Have fun!!

Jooheon and Changkyun have been in the room for about an hour before they hear a knock on the door.

Eyes wide, Changkyun whips his head to face Jooheon, “Hide!!”

Jumping onto his bed and under his star-covered blanket, Changkyun leaves the other to fend for himself.

Jooheon quickly stands, scanning the room for a place to hide.

Curtains?

Nope.

Bed?

Occupied.

Under it?

_Never._

Table?

... 

He dashes under the work desk, hoping that it and the drawer by him would be enough to block his body from view, and pulls the chair back in place just as the door opens for Minhyuk’s head to peek in.

“Oh! Where have our precious boys gone?” he questions, fully opening the door and stepping into the room.

The bump on the bed rustles as a giggle comes from it.

Minhyuk makes his way to the bed as his lips curl in amusement. Picking up the few sticker sheets on the bed and placing them on the nightstand with Oreo, he sits right by the protruding mass.

Minhyuk lets out a loud exaggerated sigh. “Oh no, there seems to be no good boys to be found. This can't be. Now, _who_ do I give my kisses to?” he bemoans, flopping heavily onto the body covered by the blanket.

Changkyun squeaks as fingers prod him all over. He kicks his legs and shrieks out in laughter when they finally find his sides.

Through aggressive wiggling and pleas, he manages to crawl out from under his attacker and out of his cover. Breathing hard with a wide grin on his face, Changkyun sits at the head of his bed, on his pillows.

“Muh-m-me! Gi-gimme the ki-s-ssies,” Changkyun says, breathless, reaching out to Minhyuk with grabby hands.

Minhyuk stands and moves to smothers the Little’s cheeks with loud kisses. “There you go!" he ruffles the other's hair, "Your Daddy's looking for you, Kkung, you better go ahead and find out what he wants. I, on the other hand, still have one more hidden treasure that I need to find,” placing another kiss on Changkyun's forehead.

Changkyun nods and jumps off the bed. Running out the door as soon as his socked feet touch the floor.

Humming, Minhyuk walks around the room. “Where, oh where, is my sweet boy hiding~?” he sing songs as he passes the desk, slowing down his steps enough to hear a sharp intake of breath.

He reaches the windows and pushes open the curtains, pretending to search for someone outside. “Hmm, maybe our Honey is out there,” he contemplates out loud in a serious voice, smushing his cheek against the glass, knowing that a certain someone from under the table can see him.

A muffled burst of laughter proves him right.

Letting out a gasp of surprise, Minhyuk whips his head in the direction of the noise. He slowly makes his way over to the now quiet work desk. “Could it be?” he whispers as he stops by the desk.

“Is he… Here!” he pulls open a drawer.

Another badly muffled giggle.

Minhyuk sighs heavily, pushing it close. “Hmmm, maybe _here?_ ” he pulls out the bottom compartment.

Minhyuk pretends to move things around, peering inside carefully, before closing it. He goans in defeat and pulls out the chair to plop onto it.

Minhyuk swivels from side to side and drums his fingers on the arm. The chair inches further and further back, away from the table.

Bending down suddenly, Minhyuk stares directly at Jooheon’s shocked face.

“Boo!”

Jooheon stays stock still. Eyes wide and mouth slightly open, arms loosely hugging his legs to his body.

Minhyuk notices that Jooheon is no longer in his sweatpants and that a cute pair of milk & cookies [ socks ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/25/f1/b8/25f1b8dfa73d55b242d0277f032b18e5.jpg) cover his feet. Cooing at the sight of the other in the socks coupled with his hoodie and boxers, Minhyuk drops from the chair to crouch down.

He doesn't miss the slight starriness in the round eyes, but ignores it for now in favour of reaching out to tap at a plush bottom lip. Minhyuk smiles when it rises up to meet the top lip and juts out further.

“Looks like I found my hidden treasure. Will he come out from hiding?” he invites, tilting his head.

Jooheon narrows his eyes like he won't, but it conflicts with the strong spread of pink on his cheeks. He drops his hands with a huff and crawls out from under the table. Sitting down beside Minhyuk, he fiddles with his fingers in his hoodie pocket as he stares at the other.

Realizing that the younger is waiting for him to do or say something, Minhyuk moves to sit down on the floor between splayed legs.

He pats one of Jooheon’s thighs, fighting the urge to physically melt at the many [ stickers ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/40/27/3d/40273d658ed3cca38db51f4f4f464eea.jpg) erratically placed on them, “These are adorable. What did you and Kkung do? Did you play?”

"Yeah!!" Jooheon perks up, nodding quickly. “First, he showed me _all_ his cute socks and toys and stuff. He let me choose a pair, but told me to get rid of my sweats or my socks won't be able to breathe, so I took them off and Kkung threw it under the bed,” he rapidly explains. Pointing to his socked feet, “Anyway, look!” Jooheon wiggles his toes.

Giving no time for Minhyuk to actually look at his socks, Jooheon rises up on his knees. He shuffles forward, further into the older’s space, getting more and more excited. “Then, we went and searched for socks for Seokie hyung to wear and we found a pair! It’s so _sooo_ cute. It’s white and has, like, little frill things where it stops at around the ankles. You’ll see!" the stars in his eyes get brighter, "Oh, ohh!! Then, Kkung told me about the toys he has and about Oreo and how he got her. Did you know she could breathe fire? That’s so cool! So, we played and made her save a planet by melting the ice to make water because the-”

Jooheon stops to blink at Minhyuk, who he finally realized has been silently staring at him with a soft dazed smile on his face. Jooheon clears his throat and sits back on his ankles, ears and face quickly growing red. He stares at a spot on the floor, wringing his hands together, “Um… So, er, yeah.”

“That’s it?” Minhyuk tips Jooheon’s head up with a finger, “Honey, why did you guys need the water?”

Jooheon shakes his head and averts his gaze. “Nothing. It’s dumb. Wow, I just rambled like that and-" he cuts himself off with forced laughter. "That was _so dumb_."

Minhyuk frowns, “No, it wasn't.”

Jooheon snaps his eyes back to scrutinize the other, “Yes, it _was!_ I can't-”

“Did you have fun?”

“Did I- What?” Jooheon asks incredulously.

“Did you have fun?” Minhyuk repeats firmly.

“I, erm… Well, I- I didn't _not_ like it?”

Minhyuk gently cups his face, “That doesn’t answer my question.”

Jooheon says nothing in the silence for a few seconds before sighing. “Yeah… I did,” the younger mumbles.

“Good. Do you think Changkyunnie is dumb for liking to play?”

“What, no! Of course not!” Jooheon says, surprised.

Foreseeing where the other is heading with this, he starts spouting excuses, “But, like, that’s because he’s Little. He can. It’s fine. He- He’s allowed to play and-”

“Oh, Jooheon. Our Jooheonie. You precious cutie,” Minhyuk squishes Jooheon’s cheeks. “There is absolutely nothing that claims you aren't allowed either, Honey.”

Seeing the hesitation in the other’s eyes, Minhyuk kisses his forehead, “ _I_ love to play. We all know that. Nobody is going to disapprove or anything if you enjoy it, Jooheon. Okay?”

“Promise?”

Minhyuk breaks into a grin, “Pinky promise!” he says, doing just that.

“Okay,” Jooheon giggles and touches his thumb to the other’s with their pinkies locked.

His heart flutters at the silly, childish gesture.

Somehow, it feels proper. Secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!!!!! I hope nobody is disappointed by this development welp


	26. (Dumb) Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules are presented and someone doesn't like one of them.

“M’kay,” Changkyun nods his head and pats the piece of paper on the table.

“Nothing else you want to change, Bud?” Hyunwoo asks. Getting a shake of the head, “Then, all we have to do is tell them” the leader states, jerking his chin towards the pair making their way over from Changkyun’s room.

“You mean tell Heonie. I was there when the list was made, you know,” Minhyuk says. “If you don't remember, _I_ wrote it, since all of you have horrible handwriting,” he sticks out his tongue at the oldest as he sits down.

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow, “But, were you here when Kkung made changes to it?”

“Huh?”

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’. Which also means you don't know about the other list,” Hyunwoo says as Kihyun slides over the loose leaf to Minhyuk.

Jooheon, standing behind him, leans down to better read the two lists on the paper. The one on top was clearly written by Minhyuk in his neat, pretty handwriting. The list below it has short, simple rules written out by, presumably, Changkyun seeing as the messy, but surprisingly legible, handwriting looks like that of a child. Some words and letters have been crossed out and rewritten in Kihyun’s handwriting to correct misspellings, in addition to the few notes he made to the top list.

Furrowing his brows, Jooheon points at one of the [rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115257) from the first list. “This is dumb,” he indicates.

Minhyuk laughs as the rest take a look at the ‘dumb’ rule. He reaches a hand back and pulls Jooheon to his side, leaning sideways into his middle and curling his arms around the younger.

“It’s an important rule. It’s for his own good, Heonie,” he mumbles, cheek squished against the other’s stomach.

“It is. And I still can’t believe _you_ came up with it,” Hyungwon teases.

Minhyuk turns to playfully glare at Hyungwon across the table, “Just admit that I’m a better Caregiver than-”

“You!! _You_ made that dumb snacks rule?” Jooheon accuses, stepping back from Minhyuk’s hold to cross his arms and pout.

Minhyuk pouts back, “Do we want out little wolfie baby to eat way too much sweets that it causes him to get sick and _explode?!_ ”

Seeing the way Jooheon’s eyes widen in alarm, Minhyuk ignores the soft snickers he hears behind him, probably a reaction to what he assumes is Changkyun’s own horrified face, to pull the younger closer. He uncrosses Jooheon's arms to gently hold his hands. Minhyuk smiles comfortingly up at him, “No, we don't. That is why the rule is there, Honey, to moderate how much Changkyun can have. Do you understand?”

Jooheon’s tight expression eases slightly and he nods.

“Good,” Minhyuk says and stands, still holding onto Jooheon’s hands, “Now, before I kidnap our baby bee away to cuddle because he looks absolutely adorable and I don't feel like sharing. What’s your safeword, Sweetheart?” he directs towards Changkyun.

“Oh. Uhmm… Moonscate!” the Little yells and grins, proud of himself for remembering.

“Mooncake, got it. Thank you, Kkung. Okay, bye!” Minhyuk chirps, dragging away a very flushed and giggly Jooheon to his bedroom.

“I see our Jooheonie found a very cute pair of socks for himself,” Hyungwon nonchalantly states, coming around the table to where Changkyun is sitting.

From the seat beside his Little, Kihyun hums, “And there were stickers on his thighs.”

“Yeah, I helped to put!” Changkyun claps his hands, getting excited. “Told Honey that he gotta take off pants if he want socks, cause they gotta breathes, so they under bed now," he says, oblivious to the bemused but fond looks he was getting, "After we play, I shows him many, _many_ stickies. He taked what he want, then gives to me to put every place I want on his leg. It real fun!”

“Oh, he chose what he wanted?” Hyungwon inquires as he pulls the rules towards the edge of the table.

Changkyun nods. “Honey _loved_ when I say we can put on body and asked if can put on him,” he informs, overjoyed to have played with someone else in the way he’s always wanted and bursting to share about it.

Hyungwon hums, aiming his phone at the list, “Want to tell us all about it, Sweetie?”

Changkyun squeals, hitting the table’s surface with his palms, “Yes, yes!! I have loads and _loads_ to tell!”

Hyunwoo is the only one that witnessed the look Kihyun and Hyungwon shared. But, not understanding what it could mean, he takes note to ask them about it later.

Hyungwon takes a picture of the paper with rules and sends it to their groupchat. “Incase we lose the hard copy,” he says and picks up the paper, moving away to the kitchen to place it on the fridge.

Kihyun stands, “Let’s shift camp to somewhere more comfy before you tell us everything, Baby,” he suggests, walking backwards towards the living room.

Changkyun hurriedly gets up and runs around the table to Hyunwoo. He pulls at the oldest with a grip on his left arm while his other hand curls around the fingers. The Little bounces in place when he manages to get Hyunwoo to stand.

“Wanna sit with Woo hyungie,” he beams and tugs Hyunwoo to get the other to follow him towards the smallest sofa chair.

Having settled comfortably on their more than willing leader’s lap, playing with the fingers of the hand captured in his smaller ones, the Little starts rattling off, “Hyungie, whas hart copsy? Why it hart? We can lost it? Can we...”

Hyungwon comes back and flops down beside an unhelpful and snickering Kihyun, offering the answers on his own to spare their stumped Caregiver-in-training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heonie and Honey are used differently by Minhyuk for Jooheon. It’s not an error or weird mix-up whenever both are used, just so you know. Some of you might already know why, but if not it'll be clear soon enough uwu
> 
> And i have a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softbot_sin) now yay send me stuff if you want!!!


End file.
